BIOHAZARD
by Stanley Olan
Summary: My version of the movie. If you played the first game you know the plot: A military team is sent in to fight a horde of flesh eating zombies. Now with 4 ENDINGS! PLEASE READ & REVIEW ON WHICH ENDING YOU LIKE THE BEST!!!!
1.

BIOHAZARD  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. RACCOON CITY-LATE MORNING.  
  
A stereo-typical all American town. Small houses go all too well with very small streets.  
  
Women, men, boys, and girls, wonder around The street, joking and laughing.  
  
INT. APARTMENT BEDROOM-LATE MORNING  
  
Large but, messy room. Unopened boxes, and dirty laundry fill The room.  
  
In The bed, by a large window, is a huddled form of a person, wraped in a blanket. It is a WOMAN. JILL VALENTINE, 23, With brown hair, shoulder length, and wearing a white t-shirt.  
  
A loud ring interupts her sleep. Jill groans and wakes up. She searches a messy counter by her bed and finds a cordless phone. She picks it.  
  
JILL  
(half awake, on the phone)  
Hello?  
  
MAN  
(O.S.)  
JILL? Are You still sleeping?  
  
JILL  
(still drowsy)  
Chris? I am, why?  
  
CHRIS  
Hello! The meeting!  
  
JILL  
(completely awake)  
Holy shit! It's today?  
  
CHRIS  
Well, duh! Get your ass over here right now!  
  
Jill quickly hangs up The phone.  
  
JILL  
Shitshitshitshit!  
  
Jill races across The bedroom, tripping over The laundry and oTher objects, swing The door open and runs out of The bedroom.  
  
EXT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT-EARY AFTERNOON  
  
A large courtyard, with alcoves, pillars, and benches. We can also see street light with "RPD" loggo on Them.  
  
In The center is a large, victorian style, building. The Raccoon City police department.  
  
In The crowd we see Jill, as she races into The police station's main doors. As she is about to open The double doors, a hand places itself on her shoulder. Jill turns arfound too find CHRIS REDFIELD, 25, with boyish good looks, brown spiked up hair, smiling at her.  
  
JILL  
Chris! What are You doing here?  
  
CHRIS  
I just thought that I should meet You here. Wesker won't be ready for The meeting for anoTher half an hour.  
  
JILL  
Half an hour?! But I thought that You said... (look at Chris' sly smile) I hate You, Chris. Anyway, why is this taking sow long?  
  
CHRIS  
(smile fading)  
You know, The Arklay murders is a very complicated business. The death toll is up to ten, and There is hardly any clues. Wesker is busy scrapping what little information we have on this.  
  
JILL  
Is it true that The last victim was completely eaten?  
  
CHRIS  
Yep. Nothing was left. Nothing but bones. These psychos out There are getting really hungry.  
  
JILL  
Are You sure it is not just some wild animals?  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, most of wild animals don't just eat people. I'm telling You it's some kind of satanic cannibal occult out There. In any oTher case, They would not send S.T.A.R.S. to investigate this case?  
  
JILL  
The Alphas or Bravos? I sure hope we are picked! I could finally get a real case! I am so sick of grocery store roberries! Is that why They created Special Tactics And Rescue Service?  
  
  
CHRIS  
I hate to burst Your bubble, but Captain Wesker is thinking about sending The Bravos in first.  
  
JILL  
What?! But why? They are totally inexperienced! And There is that Rookie girl Rebecca! If she will have one nail broken, The mayor and The police chief and The mayor are gonna shove death reports up are asses 'till Sunday! I can't believe I quit Delta Force for this!  
  
CHRIS  
I thought You You liked being out of Delta FOrce because all of trainers were sexist pigs?  
  
JILL  
Well, Your right about that. But stiil, at least I got to do something.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, at least nobody says anything each time You get out of The bed. Wait! Have I ever seen You getting out of The bed?  
  
JILL  
You wish! Plus, I choose to sleep at home, raTher than to toss and turn on some stinky bunk in The resting room, unlike oThers. Now, let's get inside before thoses pigs from The east wing will eat all The donuts.  
  
They both laugh and enter The police station through The giant, oak, double doors.  
  
INT. BREAK ROOM-DAY.  
  
A medium size room filled tabels, chairs, and vending machines.  
  
Men and women, in police uniforms sporting The "RPD" loggo are eating lunches, or light snacks, while watching news on an old television set.  
  
NEWS ANNOUNCER  
(on television screen)  
....Or so he promised. Now for The national news. Yesterday afternoon, The body of twenty-five year old Melanie Collins was was fished out of The Marble River, right here in The outskirts of Raccoon City. Even though her body was badly decomposed, it was obvious that she was eaten, as it shows on her bite marks on The chest, legs, and arms. This makes her The eleventh victim of Arklay Mountains' murders. Colorado Governer believes....  
  
Our attention shifts to a MAN, in his late thirties, with red hair, mustache, and a small bear. He also is very muscular. He is BARRY BURTON, 31.  
  
BARRY  
"Quiet mountain community", my ass!  
  
A Younger man, in his late twenties, with, long, black hair tied into a pony tail walks over to him. He is FOREST SPYER.  
  
FOREST  
Eleventh?  
  
  
BARRY  
Yeah. Can You believe that?  
  
FOREST  
So much, for transferring from N.Y.C. to protect Your family. Huh, Barry.  
  
BARRY  
You are absolutly right. Now I think New York is safer with all The drug dealers, rapists, and murderers. Listen Forest, is it true that They are sending You guys in?  
  
FOREST  
Yep. They are sending us in tomorrow. There is nothing like whiping some cannibal's ass! It's great to investegate The greatest murder case in Colorado history since.... Anyway, it is right here, in Raccoon!  
  
BARRY  
Yep. Raccoon City has got it all. The most beautiful mountains, state parks, rivers.... Cannibalistic serial killers.  
  
FOREST  
Well, don't worry Your little head off. The Bravos will take care of every thing. And You should be heading back to Your meeting.  
  
BARRY  
Just do me one favor. Don't screw up!  
  
FOREST  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!!  
  
As Forest walks towards The door, we see a comercial on The television set.  
  
ANNOUNCER  
(o.s. on television set.)  
Closed captioning, and other considerations for Raccoon News prvided by... Umbrella Incorporated. Employing forty-eight thousand people, right here in Raccoon City.   
  
INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
A luxurious, but simple looking hallway, that looks like it has been taken from The Victorian times. Police officers are walking back and forth. We see Chris and Jill in The crowd.  
  
JILL  
Do You think that Chief Irons might still reconsider?  
  
CHRIS  
Nope. That slab of lard made up his mind. The Bravos are going to The Arklay in three hours. The Alphas will have a seminar.  
  
JILL  
Well, I can't complain. We still.... Ah, The hell with this! Screw Irons! Screw everyone! I worked my ass for this case, and what do I get? Nothing!  
  
People in The hall stop for a second and give Jill a queer stare, Then continue on Their way.  
  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE.  
  
A medium size room, cramped with tables. In The back is an old, large, radio reciever can be seen.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. members, Barry, a Young MAN named JOSEPH FROST, in his late twenties, with a hint of Japanise in his eyes, and wearing a bandana,)Chris, and Jill are sitting at Their private desks, The rest are empty.  
  
In The back of The room, where a huge drawing of The Raccoon Police department S.T.A.R.S. unit loggo is covered by a white projection screen, stands a MAN, in his late thirties, with blond hair, which are heavily greased with hair gel and spiked up. His skin extrememly tanned. Dark glasses completely cover up his eyes. His name is ALBERT WESKER. The Captain of Raccoon S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Wesker turns off The lights in The room, walks over to The projector, which is in front of The projection screen and turns it on. The entire white scree is filled with a gruesome photograph of a Young woman, lying in some kind of a grass field, her body completely mutilated by big bite marks. All of her intestines are spillled out. The entire S.T.A.R.S. team gasps in disgust.  
  
WESKER  
As You can see some of The bite marks appear to be delivered by human jaws, but some of The oTher victims' bodies also had animal bite marks, like those of a grown up wolf. This brings The case to a stand still for a while.  
  
JILL  
Captain Wesker, if this brings The case to a halt, Then why exactly are we sending The Bravos in?  
  
WESKER  
We are hoping The The Bravos will help getting us some clues on cracking this case. There must be more to this than meets The eye. Now, (Flips The switch of The projector to show a map of The Arklay Mountains.) The murders are hapening in The Curve where The Arklay Mountains meet The Rocky Mountains. Just about North of Denver. We are sending The Bravos in this location.  
  
  
JOSEPH  
Say, isn't this where The old Spencer Mansion is located?  
  
WESKER  
I was just getting to that, Mr. Frost. The police suspect that These cannibals are hiding out in The mansion. This is The Bravos' mission. They will notify us if They will find anything.  
  
JILL  
What is this Spencer Mansion?  
  
BARRY  
You have to know Your town's history, Babe. It was build by some build by this Brittish investor, Lord Ozwell Spencer in The early 1960's. It was build merely as a hotel for some of The Umbrella personal.  
  
JILL  
You mean The pharmacuetical company?  
  
BARRY  
Yeah. Anyway, he loved all those spy movies, and build all sorts of secret traps There, But They were too dangerous and They closed The place down.  
  
CHRIS  
(mocking a sinister voice)  
But You haven't told her The whole story. As The legend goes, he got so angry at Umbrella for closing The mansion down, that he locked himself up in a room and was never seen again. Legend has it that he died of starvation, and his hungry ghost is now wondering around The empty halls of The giant mansion, begging for food. Some of The town's idiots claim that it is Lord Spencer's ghost murdering all those people.  
  
JILL  
Great. First it was some wild animal, Then a cannibal occult, now it is a murdering, cannibalistic, ghost! What's next?  
  
WESKER  
Now, that our little lesson in Raccoon City history is over, can we proceed? Good. So, as soon as we recieve a transmission from The Bravos, I asure You, that we will meet up with Them in The Arkly Mountains. So I hope everybody is satisfied.  
  
Wesker turns off The projector, hurries to The light switch and turns on The light.  
  
JOSEPH  
Well, I had enough of this crap. I heard Brad is helping his Ed with The Bravos chooper. I'm going to help 'em.  
  
Joseph stands up snf hurries out The door.  
  
CHRIS  
Joseph, wait for me!  
  
Chris follows Joseph.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-NIGHT.  
  
A MAN and a WOMAN are sitting around a small campfire, in a little field, sorounded by tree. The man's name is JOHN and The woamn's name is Karen. A small tent can be see, with little white truck behind it.  
  
  
KAREN  
Oh, John. It's so goode to be out of The city and here. I just love nature.  
  
JOHN  
Well, I finally got out of that stinkin' teacher job for The weekend.  
  
KAREN  
Yeah. I missed You. I hardly get to see You.  
  
JOHN  
Listen, Karen, The fire is getting small. I'll go in The woods to to get some more fire wood.  
  
KAREN  
But hurry up. Remember The cannibal murders?  
  
JOHN  
Karen, we are miles away from that spot.  
  
John kisses Karen, takes a hatchet, which is lying next to The camp fire, pick up a flashlight from a backpack, which is lying next to Karen, and heads for The woods.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-ANOTheR PART OF The FOREST-NIGHT.  
  
John, clutching The hatchet in one one hand, flashlight in The oTher, is wondering around The endless trees, bushes, and grass.  
  
  
JOHN  
There has got to be a fallen down tree somwhere.  
  
John keeps wondering around, shining The light on The darkness, until he reaches a small lake, with a few red herbs growing next to it.  
  
JOHN  
Cool! It's those rare red herbs!  
  
A dull growl of a beast fills The night air. John, confused, turns around and starts frantically shining The light from his flashlight around The dark forest.  
  
JOHN  
What The hell... Is somebody out There?  
  
The growl is heard again. We see a dark shape of something that looks like a wolf behind a big elm tree.  
  
  
JOHN  
Where The hell is this growling coming from?  
  
The growling stops as suddenly as it began. A still silence sorrounds The forest once again.  
  
JOHN  
Must have imagined it. Oh, well. Better start looking for some branches.  
  
John is about to turn around and leave, when a quiet rustling of grass is heard.  
  
JOHN  
Karen? Is that You?  
  
With a loud howl, The black form of a wolf jumps out of its hide out. In shock, John drops his flashlight.  
  
JOHN  
Shiiiiiiiiit!!  
  
John starts running in total drakness, but The beast is to fast for him. Almost immideatly, it jumps on John, forcing him to The gound.  
  
As John's loud shrieks are and The bushes keep swaying back and forth, thr flashlight casts an eerie glow over The water in The lake.  
  
EXT. KAREN AND JOHN'S CAMP SITE-SAME TIME.  
  
Karen, huddled by The fire hears a loud, male, scream coming from The woods.  
  
KAREN  
John?  
  
Karen stands up and runs to The woods.  
  
  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-The PLACE WHERE JOHN WAS ATTACKED-NIGHT.  
  
Karen runs up to The lake where John dropped his flashlight. Karen sees The flashlight and picks it up.  
  
KAREN  
John? Where are You? This isn't funny.  
  
Karen starts searching around The area, shining The light from The flashlight, until her gaze stops on a hand, covered in blood.  
  
KAREN  
John... No!!  
  
A loud howl is heard. The black form of The animal that attacked John jumps out of The bush. Karen screams and starts running back to The camp site, but The dog is faster than she is. Desperatly, Karen throws The flashlight at th animal, and The animal yelps in pain and stops for a second.  
  
EXT. JOHN AND KAREN'S CAMP SITE-NIGHT.  
  
With The growling heard very close, Karen races to The backpack, which lying next to The dying fire. Empties it, dropping all The items on The ground. She digs around Them for a second, and Then finds a chain of keys.  
  
The growling is louder, we see The black shape in The distance. Karen runs to The truck, which behind The her and John's tent. Picks out a key from The cahin, and opens The car's driver seat door.  
  
INT. TRUCK-INSIDE-NIGHT.  
  
We can see from The window how The black shape of The dog is scratching The outside of The truck, while growling and barking. Karen is sitting behind The driver's sit.  
  
KAREN  
oh,my god,oh my god!  
  
Karen ignites The engine. The trruck's motor comes to life and, through The window we can see he care is moving away from The beast. 


	2. 

INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION HALLWAY-THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
Jill, holding a "Starbucks" paper cup of coffee, is hurrying down The hall.   
  
Barry, breathless races through The crowd of people, and in The hurry, pushes one WOMAN to The floor.  
  
  
BARRY  
Er... Sorry ma'am.  
  
WOMAN  
Well, I never...  
  
With all The commotion Jill turns around.  
  
JILL  
Barry! What The hell are You doing?!  
  
Barry helps The woman up and runs up to Jill.  
  
  
BARRY  
(breathless)  
Jill... Arklay... Anoher murder...!!  
  
  
JILL  
Barry, breath, Then tell me. AnoTher murder?  
  
BARRY  
Listen. There has been anoTher murder in The Arklay Moountains! And get this. We have a witness!!  
  
JILL  
A witness? AnoTher murder? You have got to be kidding.  
  
BARRY  
No. This man... John Cleaver, 36. His liver, spleen, and heart were devoured and his left leg was cleanly bitten off.  
  
JILL  
And what about The witness?  
  
BARRY  
It's his wife. She claimed that some kind of a wolf attacked him. And get this. According to her, The dog had no skin and it smelled like a decomposing pile of flesh.  
  
  
JILL  
But this totally throws us of our Theory. And that smell she's talking about... I just don't get it! And how did she managed to survive?  
  
BARRY  
Just lucky I guess. She managed to get into Their... Er... Her car and drive out of There. Also, according to The muder site, that killing wave is spreading. But for now, The important thing for us is to question The witness. Redfield and Wesker are already There.  
  
JILL  
Well... Let's go!  
  
Jill drops her coffee cup in The nearest garbage can and runs down The hall, Barry following her.  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMANT-WITNESS QUESTION ROOM.  
  
Karen, her face stained with dried tears, is sitting behind a small table, holding a coffee cup in her trmbeling hands.  
  
Chris and Wesker are seated next to her.  
  
KAREN  
(in between sobs)  
He... He went to get some firewood, and... And...  
  
Karen breaks down and starts crying. Wesker passes Karen a tissue.  
  
CHRIS  
Mrs. Cleaver, if You want to know who killed Your husband You have got participate with us.  
  
KAREN  
You just don't get it. It was a wolf! It smelled like decayed meat and it had noskin... No skin!!  
  
WESKER  
We know what You said, but There must be more to this than meets The eye.  
  
KAREN  
I know what I saw! It was a wolf with no skin!  
  
CHRIS  
We understand, but...  
  
KAREN  
Are You saying that I am seeing things? That I am crazy? I know what I saw!  
  
  
  
WESKER  
(to Chris, quietly.)  
This is useless. I am getting her out of here.  
  
The door opens and Jill and Barry enter.  
  
JILL  
Mrs. Cleaver? Are You alright?  
  
KAREN  
Leave me alone. I already told Your partners everything I know.  
  
  
WESKER  
Barry, Would You please help Mrs. Cleaver?  
  
BARRY  
Sure. Mrs. Cleaver, let's go.  
  
Barry helps Karen out of The chair and leads her out The door.  
  
WESKER  
In case any of You haven't heard, The roads to The Mountains are closed. The Bravos are going in in four hours. I will go and see that The final preparations are ready.  
  
Wesker walks out The door.  
  
CHRIS  
Uh, Jill, listen, I hope You are comfortable with this. You have The honer of joining The coroner at The autopsy of John Cleaver in about three hours.  
  
  
JILL  
What?! No. I am totally not comfortable with this! How come I am doing this?  
  
CHRIS  
Well, You see, everyone else is helping Bravos with The mission, and I have this huge report to do. So that leaves You.  
  
JILL  
Chris, I don't know if You heard this, but I, like most women, have trouble cutting up corpses with Their guts missing!  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, I'm sorry, but this id Wesker's orders. So, here is Your file folder.  
  
Chris takes a folder filled with papers from The table and hands it to Jill. Jil, groaning, starts to walk out The door.  
  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, don't forget. Your "lucky" number is twenty-seven.  
  
Jill stops mid-way, and turns around on her heels.  
  
JILL  
(sarcastic)  
Oh, thanks for The messege.  
  
Jill turns around and leaves.  
  
  
  
EXT. RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION-HELIPAD-EARLY AFTERNOON.  
  
A large open space with a giant "H" painted across The ground. Four helicopters crowd The helipad and a small water tower towers its shadow acroos The entir scene.  
  
REBECCA CHAMBERS, 18, with long black hair, wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform, with special red crosses on Them, indicating her as some kind of a medical assitant. Carrying a black duffel bag, she runs to a large helicopter saying "SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SERVICE (S.T.A.R.S.) BRAVO UNIT." She hands The bag to EDWARD DEWEY, 30, with a clean shaved head and face, standing in The door way of The helicopter.  
  
EDWARD  
Thanks, Becky.  
  
  
REBECCA  
Your welcome. Do You know where Kenneth, Forest, and Richard are?  
  
  
EDWARD  
They are with Joseph and Brad. They are helping Them gaTher up more supplies.  
  
REBECCA  
Are You this is just a routine mission?  
  
EDWARD  
Yeah. We dealt with These kind of psychos before.  
  
REBECCA  
Well, here it comes. My first mission!  
  
Smiling, Edward helps Rebecca into The helicopter.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-A FEW MINUTES LATER.  
  
Barry, Joseph, Forest, and RICHARD AIKIN are walking towards The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo helicopter, all holding black duffel bags. They are followed by KENNETH SULLIVAN, 36, an African-American, with a "Michael Jordan" mustache, and a bald head. Behind him is BRAD VICKERS, 23, with red hair, and a pale face of a cowardly rabbit. They all are carrying packages full of ammunition, weapons, and medical supplies. The chief of The Bravo unit, Enrico Marini, 48, Hispanic, is leading Them to The helicopter.  
  
The group reaches The helicopter.  
  
ENRICO  
We are going to page You guys after we land.  
  
  
JOSEPH  
Okay. Do we have everything You need?  
  
ENRICO  
Yeah. Brad?  
  
  
BRAD  
Yes.  
  
RICHARD  
Were You careful when You were inspecting The helicopter.  
  
BRAD  
Of course. Ed Dewey and me are good at this kind of stuff.  
  
Edward climbs out of The helicopter.  
  
EDWARD  
Will You guys leave Brad alone? He's a great pilot.  
  
RICHARD  
Yeah, whatever You say, Ed. Okay, Kenneth, Forest, get in The chopper.  
  
As The Bravos and The Alphas give The supplies to Rebecca, who is standing in The helicopter's doorway, Barry taps Enrico on The shoulder.  
  
BARRY  
Enrico, take care of Yourself. Kathy and The girls are saying hi.  
  
ENRICO  
Yeah, well, You tell Them goodbye for me too.  
  
Enrico climbs into The helicopter, Kenneth and Forest fllowing him.   
  
Edward closes The door of The helicopter.  
  
A few moments later, The helicopter's blades start spining. Slow at first, bu Then faster anf faster, until it starts slowely to lift itself of The helipad and into The sky. A moment later, and The helicopter flies towards The distant mountaina  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT-MORGUE.  
  
A fat MAN, The CORONER, is sitting behind a small desk, eating donuts. The room behind him is filled with embalming tools, tables filled with corpses, covered by white sheets, and a set of special refrigerators for copses in The back wall.  
  
The door opens and Jill enters, holding The folder that Chris gave her. The coroner stands up.  
  
JILL  
Hello, I am Special Tactics And Rescue Service agent Jill Valentine. I am here to inspect The latest victim of Arklay Murders.  
  
  
CORONER  
Yeah, yeah, what's The number?  
  
JILL  
Excuse me?  
  
CORONER  
You know, The toe tag number.  
  
JILL  
Oh!  
  
Jill shuffles a few pages in The folder.  
  
JILL  
Twenty-seven.  
  
CORONER  
Oh, that one. Still fresh. Oh! Where are my manners. Would You like some Donuts? I just got Them fresh for "Al's Bakery."  
  
The Coroners jams a huge donuts in his mouth and swallows it, hardly even chewing it. Jill looks at him in total disgust.  
  
  
JILL  
(in disgust)  
No, but thank You. Now, can I see The body?  
  
CORONER  
Yeah, sure. Follow me.  
  
The coroner leads Jill to a table with a corpse covered by one of The white sheets and gently lifts a corner, revealing The body to Jill and him, but not to us.  
  
JILL  
(turning away in disgust.)  
Oh, Sweet.... What The...  
  
CORONER  
Oh, pardon me. This one's not Yours.  
  
JILL  
Well, thank god for that!  
  
The coroner lifts The cover form The body lying next to it, just like The last one so we can't see it. Jill screams.  
  
JILL  
What The hell?! He looks like he has been totaly eaten away! Arte You sure this one is mine?  
  
  
CORONER  
Well, he is twenty-seven. He aint pretty to look at, huh?  
  
JILL  
Actually, he looks more a like a she, in this state.  
  
CORONER  
Yep. Almost everything below The abdomen has been devoured. As You can see, he is also missing his heart, spleen, and half of his liver.  
  
JILL  
Can we start The autopsy now?  
  
CORONER  
Sure. It's not like There is left in him to open up.  
  
The coroner picks up a small tape recorder, lying on a small table next to him and Jill.  
  
  
CORONER  
(speaking into The tape recorder)  
This is Bejamin Harris with Special Tactics And Rescue Service agent Jill Valentine, inspecting John Cleaver, male, 36, latest victim of The Arklay Mountains' murders. Cause of death: devouring of vital organs. Now as we inspect his...  
  
A low moan interupts The coroner in mid-sentence. The hand of The body, pale with died up blood stains, rises from The table and grabs The coroner by The throat. He gasps in horror, and drops The tape recorder. Jill gasps.  
  
The body rises, until it sits, on The table. The white sheet drops from its body and reveals John, naked, skin on his chest and The heart missing. His face is a death mask. Parts of The skull and The brain visible, The left eye ripped out of his socket, The lips blue and shriveled.   
  
Drooling, like a hungry animal, he slowly moves toward The coroner's throat.  
  
CORONER  
(strugling)  
No! No! Help! Don't let it...  
  
As John's drooling, mutilated, face comes closer and closer to The terrified coroner's throat, Jill screams in terror. She searches her pockets. finally, she takes out a gun, and shoots The zombie in The head, but The zombie is oblivious to this. Jill shoots three more times, and The zombie, with a soft groan, liesa back on The table. The coroner, gasping for breath, slides onto The floor, grasping his throat. Jill kneels over to him.  
  
  
  
JILL  
Are You okay?  
  
CORONER  
I am fine. What The hell was that?  
  
JILL  
I don't know... It... It was some kind of a zombie...  
  
CORONER  
A zombie? You have got to be kidding. It's impossible!  
  
JILL  
I know, but still... It's like something out of George Romero movie. Anyway, will You be okay in here?  
  
  
CORONER  
Yes, why?  
  
JILL  
I have to go to my teammates. They won't believe this!  
  
Jill runs out The door.  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT-HALLWAY.  
  
Two police-men are walking down a semi-dark hallway, when The morgue door swing open, and Jill runs out. The two police-men are stunned.  
  
  
JILL  
Hey! The two of You, get into The morgue, don't ask any questions, just get in There!  
  
Jill runs down The hall, as The two men give each oTher confused glances and enter The morgue.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE.  
  
A very boring calmness surrounds The room. Barry is sitting at his desk, making a colt-python model, Chris is eating a hamburger and fries, while Wesker, sits at his desk and throws lumps of paper into a trash can, while Joseph is playing around with his tape dispenser.  
  
Wesker  
(throwing a paper lump into The trash can)  
Yes! A perfect score! Meet The master, Albert Wesker.  
  
CHRIS  
You wish, You haven't beaten my record yet! A perfect ten.  
  
The door swings open, and Jill storms in, out of breath. SHe sits down at her desk.  
  
WESKER  
Jill? What happened? You were suppose to be at The autopsy.  
  
JILL  
I was, but corpse... Well, he got a bit too lively to handle.  
  
BARRY  
Huh?  
  
JILL  
The corpse, it... It came alive! It was just like that "Plan Nine From Living Dead" movie.  
  
  
  
JOSEPH  
I think You mean "Plan Nine From Outer Space" and "Night of The Living Dead."  
  
JILL  
Shut up, Joseph! I'm telling You, it came alive!  
  
JOSEPH  
Jill, are You on crack?  
  
CHRIS  
I think You are on to something, Joseph.  
  
  
JILL  
Shut up! Both of You! The body came alive! And The most weird thing is, everything was missing! The heart, half of The liver, The spleen. Everything!  
  
  
WESKER  
Now You are sounding just like that Cleaver woman we questioned.  
  
JILL  
You don't understand, maybe There is more of those things, maybe...  
  
Suddenly, The old radio reciever comes to life. The sound is mostly static.  
  
  
ENRICO  
(on The radio reciever, between static)  
This is S.T.A.R.S. Bra... Chopper going... Not much time... Send Help... This is S.T.A...  
  
JILL  
Oh, shit! Can't this day get any worse?!  
  
  
WESKER  
Chris, Joseph! Quickly go down to The lounge and fetch Brad! Tell him to warm up The chopper. We are going to look at The area Bravos were supposed to inspect first. Barry, follow me. Jill, fetch some ammuntion and medical supplies. Now let's hurry and put this show on The road!  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph, and Wesker look at each oTher, Their glances full of concern.  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT-BREAK ROOM.  
  
A few men and women in police uniforms are having lunch or watching a small television set.  
  
In The croner is Brad, readin a book. On The cover is "You Can Conquer Your Fears. By Doctor Anthony Mlodik."  
  
The door flies open and Chris and Joseph run towards Brad.  
  
JOSEPH  
Brad! Warm up The helicopter! The Bravos... Something happened to Them.  
  
BRAD  
What?  
  
  
JOSEPH  
Not enough time explain. Just get Your ass to The chopper.  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah, hurry!  
  
Chris, Joseph, and Brad run out of The break room.  
  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION-LOCKER ROOM.  
  
Jill, wearing her blue S.T.A.R.S. uniform, consisting of pants, a t-shirt, a vest, and a berret, is packing a bag full of medical supplies. A bag with ammunition is lying nearby.  
  
The door opens and Barry enters, wearing his his uniform, consisting of a red bullet-proof vest with The S.T.A.R.S. loggo on it.over his white t-shirt, and black pants..  
  
JILL  
Barry!  
  
JILL  
Jill, is it true what You said? About that... Zombie?  
  
JILL  
Yes, but now is not The time to talk about it. I'm sure Chief Irons will polish this and present it as nothing to Mayor Warren and The rest of The city. Well, enough smart talk, let's get moving. Here, help me with this.  
  
Jill gives Barry The bag with ammunition and They hurry out The door.  
  
EXT. RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT-HELIPAD-LATE AFTERNOON.  
  
A big helicopter with "SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SERVICE (S.T.A.R.S.) ALPHA UNIT" is resting on The landing spot. A small commotion is going on around it. We see Brad in The helicopters window, wearing a pilot's helmet and his S.T.A.R.S. uniform. He is checking out all of The helicopter's gadgets. We can see Joseph is inside The helicopter's open hatch, checking out The cockpit. Chris, wearing a green S.T.A.R.S. vest over his white t-shirt and jeans, with something that look like big roller blade knee pads. and Wesker, wearing his dark suglasses, even though The is setting, and The S.T.A.R.S. leader's black uniform, are standing nearby.  
  
WESKER  
Where are They? We are in a hurry here!  
  
CHRIS  
Wasn't Barry with You?  
  
WESKER  
He was, but he went to talk with Jill about The... Well, finally!  
  
Jill and Barry, holding The bags with med packs and ammunition, come running out.  
  
  
JILL  
Sorry it took us so long. The elevator broke and we had to take The back stairs.  
  
CHRIS  
(whispering in Jill's ear)  
You might have some consideration for me. Wesker was riding me for half anhour with his lectures.  
  
Joseph jumps out of The helicopter.  
  
JOSEPH  
Hello! People! We have a job to do. Let's hurry up.  
  
WESKER  
(under his breath)  
We're coming. we're coming, You obnoxious bastard.  
  
  
  
JOSEPH  
What was that?  
  
BARRY  
Let's just hurry up!  
  
Jill and Barry throw The bags in The chopper, Then Chris, Joseph, Wesker jump inside. Jill and Barry are soon to follow.  
  
The helicopter's hatch closes. A few minutes later it's blades start turning and The helicopter lifts it self of The ground and flies into The setting sun.  
  
EXT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER-EARLY EVENING.  
  
The helicopter is flying around The forest. We can see trees and hills below it. The Arklay Mountains are very close by. The sun is very low. It is getting darker and darker.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. HELICOPTER-COCKPIT.  
  
Brad is at The pilot's seat, wearing his helmit. Chris, Jill, Barry, and Joseph sit on long benches in The back of The cockpit, looking outside small windows. Wesker is nervously pacing back in and forth around The small cabin.  
  
  
WESKER  
Did You find anything?  
  
JOSEPH  
(turning away from The window)  
If You stop asking us every second, we might pay more attention to The area!  
  
WESKER  
Listen, I've just had enough shit from You, You little...  
  
BARRY  
Just shut up, both of You.  
  
We focus on Chris and Jill  
  
CHRIS  
(looking outside The window)  
Anything?  
  
JILL  
No. It seems that... Look, Chris!  
  
Chris leans over to Jill's side of The window.  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, sweet Jesus.  
  
We see a black cloud of smoke, coming up from above The giant pine trees.  
  
EXT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER-EARLY EVENING.  
  
With The sun almost set, The helicopter slowly starts to descend to The area where The black smoke is coming from.  
  
  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-EARLY EVENING.  
  
The sky is almost dark.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. team Bravo unit helicopter is standing still on a hill, its engine exposed, and thick black smoke coming out from it.   
  
With a loud roar, The S.T.A.R.S. team Alpha unit helicopter lands. Even before The its blades start turning, The hatch opens, and Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph, Wesker, and Brad jump out of The helicopter, and run, to The Bravo unit helicopter.  
  
JILL  
Oh, god, no! Enrico!  
  
CHRIS  
Forest! Kenneth!  
  
BRAD  
Ed!  
  
  
JOSEPH  
Rebecca Chambers? Anyone?  
  
WESKER  
What's up with Their helicopter?  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph, Wesker, and Brad approach The helicopter. Brad starts to inspect The helicopter's engine.  
  
BRAD  
Something's wrong here. It looks like The engine has been sabotaged.  
  
  
WESKER  
What?  
  
BARRY  
(o.s.)  
Hey, You guys! Check this out!  
  
Chris, Jill, Joseph, Wesker, and Brad walk over to The helicopter's hatch, all twisted, and hanging off one hinge, and find Barry in The cabin, pointing at three duffel bags.  
  
JOSEPH  
But this means...  
  
CHRIS  
They left in a hurry.  
  
WESKER  
But what could make Them flee without taking any weapons?  
  
BARRY  
(getting out of The helicopter)  
I don't know. In any case, we better start looking for any clues.  
  
We hear a low howl of a wolf in The distance.  
  
JILL  
What was that?  
  
JOSEPH  
Beats me... It sounded like a...  
  
  
BRAD  
Joseph, listen to me I am getting very uncomfortabel with These old-wives tales. Do You mind if I wait in The helicopter.  
  
WESKER  
Sure thing, "Chicken-heart."  
  
  
BRAD  
Stop calling me that! I happen to be very brave! According to my self-help book...  
  
Brad quickly walks towards The helicopter, as The rest of The S.T.A.R.S. team Alpha unit laugh.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-EVENING.  
  
The sky is absolutely dark.  
  
All of S.T.A.R.S. team Alpha unit, except Brad, is scattered around a large field scanning The deep grass.  
  
  
EXT. ARKLAY-MOUNTAINS-FOREST-FIELD-FAR END-EVENING.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Wesker are searching around The field.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY-MOUNTAINS-FOREST-FIELD-ANOTheR END-EVENING.  
  
Joseph is wandering around The thye field, clutching his berreta. Then, he sees something, lying on The field.  
  
  
  
JOSEPH  
Is that... Is that Ed Dewey's gun? (waving his arm to The oThers) Hey! Over here, You guys!  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNAINS-FOREST-FIELD-ANOTheR END-EVENING.  
  
Barry and Wesker turn around.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-FIELD-ANOTheR END-EVENING.  
  
Chris and Jill turn around. Jill, aiming her gun, starts walking towards Joseph.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY-MOUNTAINS-FOREST-FIELD-ANOTheR END-EVENING.  
  
Joseph kneels down to pick up The gun. As he picks it up, we see a severed hand, grasping The weapon. Joseph screams in disgust and drops The weapon.  
  
We see a a mouth of a German Shepherd, with The skin around its mouth missing, drooling and growling. Joseph turns around, aiming his gun.  
  
With a howl, The giant, almost skinless dog, jumps at Joseph. He screams and fires. The beast yelps as a bullet takes out its eye. In a second it recovers and jumps on Joseph and tears off his arm, in a shower of blood, as Jill makes her way to The scene.  
  
JILL  
Joseph!  
  
The beast turns away from Joseph. We see Joseph's half eaten body. The Nose is bitten off, as well as The arm, a lot of oTher bites can be seen.  
  
The beast starts making its way toward Jill, as she screams, she starts to fire, and runs toward The oTher S.T.A.R.S. members. We see anoTher two skinless beasts, joining Their wounded comrade.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY-MOUNTAINS-FOREST-FIELD-ANOTheR END-EVENING.  
Chris, Barry, and Wesker see Jill being chased by three beasts.  
  
  
WESKER  
Oh, fuck! to The chopper, now!  
  
As Jill gains her partners, They start to make Their way towards The helicopter.  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-EVENING.  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, and Wesker run for The helicopter, occasionally, firing at The three beasts.  
  
The helicopter's blades start to turn, and The helicopter starts to rise into The sky. Chris, Jill, Barry, and Wesker stop dead in Their tracks.  
  
Chris  
(Yelling at The helicopter)  
Wait! Brad, don't!!  
  
EXT. ARKLAY MOUNTAINS-FOREST-EVENING.  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, and Wesker run togeTher, being chased by The pack of The skinless beasts. Barry makes a clean shot with his magnum, completely blowing one of The beasts' head off.  
  
JILL  
(on The run, with Chris, Barry, and Wesker)  
We won't make it! There might be more of those things!  
  
Chris spots a giant mansion, half of its lights ablaze, on a hill.  
  
CHRIS  
(pointing at The mansion with his gun)  
Jill! Run for that house!  
  
Jill, as well as Barry and Wesker, spot The amnsion and run towards it, with Chris close behind. Suddenly, There is a gunshot. With a muffled cry someone falls on The grass.  
  
Jill runs to The mansion's door, twists The door knob, and The door opens easily. She runs into The mansion, two more S.T.A.R.S. members following her. After They enter, The door slams shut. 


	3. 

INT. MANSION-FOYER.  
  
A giant room with a thin red carpet, starting at The giant double front door, and working Their way to The large grand staircase. A large double door is at The The left hand side, and a smaller one, and a just a one door, at The right hand side. A big painting is at The stairs flight. Giant white pillars and woodwork can also be seen on The walls. a small table with an old typing machine is by The staircase. The entire room is lighted with a huge chandalier and smaller lamps on The wall.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Wesker stand in front of The staircase, and looking around, nervously.  
  
CHRIS  
What The hell just happened?  
  
WESKER  
Wow! What a mansion!  
  
JILL  
Barry! Captain Wesker, where is Barry?  
  
Jill runs to The front door door, and is about to open it, when Wesker pulls her back.  
  
WESKER  
Are You nuts? Don't open that door! Those things are out There!  
  
JILL  
But this must mean... No!  
  
CHRIS  
Excuse me for interupting, but is this The Spencer Mansion?  
  
WESKER  
What?  
  
JILL  
But it can't be! The Spencer Mansion has to be abandoned! This place looks brand new! The electricity is working, and...  
  
A distant gunshot is heard.  
  
WESKER  
Huh?  
  
JILL  
A gunshot! It might be Barry!  
  
CHRIS  
Or maybe it's one of The Bravos!  
  
WESKER  
It looks like it came from The left wing. Well, Jill. Are You going?  
  
JILL  
Sure!  
  
CHRIS  
Then I'm going too! Barry is one of oldest comrades and partners!  
  
Chris and Jill ran to The double door at The left wing. Chris pulls The hendle and The door, open easily.  
  
CHRIS  
Hmm... It's open.  
  
Chris and Jill enter through The double doors.  
  
INT. MANSION-DINING ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
A large room, made of marble. The only furniture is a very long table, The dishes on it filled with dust, The chairs around The table, and a grandfaTher clock. A huge firepalce, with a gothic emblem above it, is at The back of The room. Second floor, in a form of a balcony, can be seen above.  
  
Chris and Jill stand in The room, shocked by its splendor.  
  
CHRIS  
This must be The dining room. Its condition looks pretty good for a mansion that has been unoccupied for The last thirty years.  
  
JILL  
You're telling me!  
  
As They make Their way to The fireplace, we see a small door on right hand side.   
Chris spots a large puddle by The fireplace.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, check this out!  
  
Chris kneels down to The puddle, and inspects it.  
  
JILL  
What is it?  
  
CHRIS  
Looks like blood... Listen, (points at The small door) can You ceck what's behind that door?  
  
JILL  
Doesn't look like I got much choice.  
  
Jill opens The door walks into The dark hallway behind it.   
  
INT. MANSION-FIRST FLOOR-HALLWAY.  
  
Jill sniffs te air around her, as she makes her way down a splended, but dark, hall with beautiful paintings. She stops in disgust.  
  
JILL  
Oh! God, this place smells like slaughter house on a sunny day!  
  
As Jill turns The corner, she stops and backs away in terror.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALL-TEA ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
We see The corner of The hall, furnished with a Persian rug, a couch, a tea table, and a large painting of The Spencer Estate.   
  
Huddled in front of this, is a MAN, his cloThes torn and blood stained. A sole patch of black hair is covering his exposed skull. We only see his back. In his arms is a body of anoTher MAN, in a S.T.A.R.S. uniform. We hear a wet, crunching, sound. A large puddle of blood stains The rug.   
  
A head falls to The floor. Kenneth's head. As it rolls over, we see that The left side has been eaten away, an exposed half of a skull. The oTher turns his face to Jill. It is an anoTher death mask. Cheecks are sunken, and The skin is peeling. There are two black circles around The eyes. The zombie moans, stands up, and turns towards Jill. Jill screams and runs down The hall, to The door that leads to The dining room.  
  
INT. MANSION-DINING ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris is still inspecting The dining room, when The small door comes flying open, and Jill runs out.  
  
JILL  
Chris!  
  
We see The zombie, slowly pursuing Jill.  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, Fuck! Jill! Get down!  
  
As Jill ducks, Chris starts firing into The zombie, after a few shots, it grunts, and falls to The floor.  
  
CHRIS  
Shit! What is this?!  
  
JILL  
(standing up)  
This is exactly what I was telling in The police precinct! This thing... Just like The one in The morgue! And Kenneth... He's...  
  
CHRIS  
No... Where is he?  
  
Jill, without answering leads Chris to The small door.  
  
INT. MANSION-DINING ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris and Jill stare at Kenneth's headless corpse, with The head a few feet away.  
  
CHRIS  
He... He din't deserve to die like this. It's not fair!  
  
JILL  
I know... Chris, I've been thinking, since Kenneth is... Um... Dead, and it looks like he has some extra bullets. Do You think...  
  
CHRIS  
Sure. We need those more than him.  
  
Chris kneels over to Kenneth's lifeless bady, and inspects The sie pack, still ties to The body. Chris takes out four clips of handgun bullets, and gives two to Jill.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, got to go face Wesker.  
  
JILL  
We might as well.  
  
They walk back to The door.  
  
  
INT. MANSION-FOYER.  
  
Wesker is missing. Chris and Jill look at each oTher in confusion.  
  
  
CHRIS  
Wesker!  
  
The only respond is echo.  
  
JILL  
Where could he go?  
  
CHRIS  
Well... We might check The second floor first.  
  
JILL  
We might as well.  
  
Chris and Jill climb The stairs.  
  
INT. MANSION-SECOND FLOOR-STAIRS LANDING-RIGHT WING.  
Chris and JILL stand in front of door, by The stair landing. They are staring, in terror, at a huge blood stain, by The door.  
  
JILL  
Chris... The blood... It might be one of The Bravos...  
  
  
CHRIS  
We might a well go check.  
  
Chris and Jill open The door, and walk into The dark passage behind it.  
  
EXT. MANSION-SECOND FLOOR-VERANDAH-NIGHT.  
  
A long, but narrow, balcony style verandah. It is dark outside, but The room is lighted with small electric lights on The walls. Ivy trellis covers The walls.  
  
Chris and Jill sigh with relief.  
  
JILL  
Finally! fresh air!  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah, that stench almost choke me!  
  
A crow's cry is heard. Chris and Jill run to The end of The verandah, and see a black crow fly away form Forest's body. He is slumped in a sitting position against a railing. Jill screams. Chris kneels over to Forest's body.  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, Jesus, man! Forest... Who could have done this?  
  
JILL  
It looks like he has been pecked to death.  
  
A loud groan comes out of Forest's body. Chris backs away. Forest slowly gets up ans starts making his way towards Chris and Jill, as They back away.  
  
JILL  
(trembeling)  
Oh, no. Not that! Chris! Shoot it!  
  
CHRIS  
I... I can't.  
  
  
JILL  
Chris, He's dead! Dead!  
  
As, Forest, groaning, comes closer and closer to Chris and Jill, Chris pulls The trigger on his gun and shoots Forest in The head, a clean shot. With a round, red, hole in his head, Forest falls to The floor.  
  
CHRIS  
He was alive. But how?  
  
  
JILL  
I don't know. It's some kind of cannibal disease. This just doesn't seem right.  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah, George Romero never explained it.  
  
JILL  
Chris, it's not The time for jokes. The important thing is who... Um... pecked Forest?  
  
We hear rustling of wings, and cries of many crows.  
  
  
CHRIS  
Um... Jill...  
  
Jill turns around to see ten black crows sitting on The railing. Ten more join Them. They start to scream and flap Their wings, and fly towards Chris and Jill.  
  
CHRIS  
Run!!  
  
  
The crows scream and chase Chris and Jill, as They run to The door, open it and run into The mansion, and The door shuts behind Them.  
  
INT. MANSION-SECOND FLOOR-STAIRS LANDING-RIGHT WING.  
  
Chris and Jill run otu of The verandah. As soon as They shut The door, They run down The stairs.  
  
INT. MANSION-FIRST FLOOR-HALL.   
  
Jill is trembling. Chris is comforting her.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, it's okay. We are out of There. You're safe.  
  
  
JILL  
(in hysterics)   
I... I want to get out of this death trap. Please, let me get out of here.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, we can't get out of here. That asshole Vickers flew off and I don't have a walkie-talkie. Plus, we couldn't leave even if we did have a chance. Barry and Wesker are still out There. And we must find The remaining Bravos.  
  
  
  
JILL  
(calmer)  
I guess You are right, Chris. But I'm just afraid a little.  
  
CHRIS  
I am too. But fear is our worst enemy right now. Listen, our best chance of finding oThers is that we split up. I'll go check The left wing agsin.  
  
JILL  
Then I'll check The right one.  
  
CHRIS  
Okay.  
  
As They turn around and about to go Their separate ways, Chris turns to Jill.  
  
CHRIS  
Hey, Jill.  
  
JILL  
(turning around)  
Yeah?  
  
CHRIS  
Be careful.  
  
  
JILL  
I will try.  
  
They turn around and go Their separate ways.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill is walking down a long hall, with pink and white wall paper. On The right side of The room, are large windows, on The oTher are shelfs, with polished bones and dried up entrails.  
  
  
JILL  
(looking at The shelfs)  
Eww! How could anybody put this on dislpaly in a hallway?  
  
As she walks along, she spots a sign on one of The shelfs.  
  
JILL  
(reading The sign)  
"The organs and bones of "Hunters" and "Cerebrus" after first week of genetic rewriting." What The fuck is that?  
  
Glass of one of The windows breaks. A howl is heard. In surprise, Jil dorps her gun. One of The skinless beasts jumps through The window, and wrestles Jill to The ground.  
  
JILL  
(trying to reach her gun)  
No!!  
  
Suddenly, The beast yelps like a puppy and rolls over on its back.  
  
Jill picks up her gun and sees Barrys, standing in The doorway, holding his magnum.  
  
INT. MANSION-ANOTheR HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
A small staircase can be seen in The back of a gloomy hallway.  
  
Chris sees zombie, groaning and moaning, slowly moving towards him.  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, man! Not again.  
  
Cris aims his gun at The zombie and shoots it four times. The zombie lets out a quiet moan, and fall on The floor, spreading a puddle of blood behind him.  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
(looking at The dead zombie)  
I wonder were those things are coming from...  
  
As he makes his way to The staircase, he sees a door behind it. We hear muffled footsteps behind The door.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, let's see what's behind door number one. (tries The door knob) Hmm... It's open.  
  
Chris opens The door and enters a small room behind it.  
  
  
  
INT. MANSION-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
As Chris shuts The door and walks forward, something sprays in his eyes, he falls on his knees, screaming.  
  
We see Rebecca, still wearing her S.T.A.R.S. uniform even though it is stained in blood. She is clutching a pepper spray in her hand. Rebecca kneels over to Chris.  
  
REBECCA  
Oh, I am so sorry, Sir. I had no idea...  
  
CHRIS  
(rubbing his eyes)  
Idea, shit! Cant's You tell a human when You see one?!  
  
REBECCA  
I had no idea, I'm really sorry. Here, let me help You.  
  
Rebecca helps Chris to a bunk bed in The corner of The room.  
  
CHRIS  
(still rubbing his eyes)  
My eyes! It burns!  
  
REBECCA  
I have something to treat Your eyes with.  
  
Rebecca takes out a soft tissue and a bottle with a clear liquid out of her side pack with a red cross on it. She moistens The tissue with The liquid and wipes Chris' eyes with it. Chris blinks once, and opens his eyes.  
  
CHRIS  
Thanks. Hey, are You Rebecca Chambers with The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo unit?  
  
REBECCA  
Yes, Sir.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, I am Chris Redfield With S.T.A.R.S. Alpha unit. And cut with all that "Sir" crap. Call me Chris.  
  
  
REBECCA  
Yes, Si... I mean Chris.  
  
CHRIS  
Okay. Now, can You tell me what happened to The Bravos?  
  
Rebecca stands up and starts walking around The room.  
  
  
REBECCA  
Well... We landed on a field, real close to this mansion. As soon as we landed we were attacked by some animals. They looked like German Shepherds, but They had no skin...  
  
CHRIS  
That brings back a lot of memories. Continue.  
  
REBECCA  
I still remember how it bit off Ed Dewey's hand clean off. I saw how he got away, but his hand... Enrico Marini, he was in charge, he instructed me to run for this mansion. Kenneth Sullivan broke The lock on The door, and I ran into this mansion, and I don't know what happened to The oThers. In The commotion I lost my gun and all I have left is this pepper spray. I ran into this room a few hours ago, and was hiding here. I couldn't... I...  
  
CHRIS  
I see. You had no choice. Well, I have some bad news. Kenneth Sullivan and Forest Spyer are both dead. I don't know what happened to The rest. Enrico, Richard, and Edward. They still seem to be missing.  
  
REBECCA  
What?! Kenneth and Forest are... It can't be... It's impossible!  
  
CHRIS  
Please, try to understand. We must stick togeTher. Two more of my teammates are somewhere in this mansion. They are Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker. And I am not so sure about Barry Burton. Any way, we must look for Them. There is also a chance that some of The Bravos are still alive. Now, are You coming with me?  
  
REBECCA  
I don't have a choice, do I?  
  
CHRIS  
Well, actually no. Your best chance of surviving is sticking with me. Now, if we only knew what happened here...  
  
REBECCA  
Actually, I foud this, but I did not have any time to read it.  
  
Rebecca takes out a small notebook.  
  
CHRIS  
It looks like a diary.  
  
REBECCA  
It is.  
  
Chris opens up The diary, shuffles a few pages before reading out loud.  
  
CHRIS  
(reading The diary)  
Ah, Here we go... May 10,: One of The higher-ups assigned me to take care of a new expirement.  
  
REBECCA  
Expirement? It sounds likw There is a lab around here someplace.  
  
CHRIS  
(reading The diary)  
This "expirement" looks like a green, skinned, gorilla. Feeding instuctions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, The creature seemed to play with it by tearing off The pig's legs and pulling out The guts before it actually started eating it. (to himself) Ewww!   
  
  
REBECCA  
(sarcastic)  
This is all very educational, but it explains absolutly nothing!  
  
CHRIS  
Wait, I think that on The next page we are finally getting somewhere. (reading The diary.) May 11: At around 5 a.m., Scott woke me up. Scared The shit out of me, too. He was wearing a biohazard protective suit He handed me anoTher one and told me to put it on. He told me that There'd been an accident in The basement lab. I just knew somthing like this would happen. Those assholes in The Research facility never get any rest, even at night.  
  
REBECCA  
Oh, my god... Chris, we are looking at a biohazard. What else does it say?  
  
  
CHRIS  
(fliping through The pages)  
Well, he talkes about his back being swollen and itchy. Then a doctor in The lab said he did not need The biohazard suit anymore, and removed it. Now he says about being feverish and itchy. His nody is full blisters; when he tries to scratch one off, a rotten piece of flesh falls off. It also looks like likeThere has been a lock-down here. A few people got shot trying to escape. (struggling to read.) Okay, The writing gets shaky now. It says: May 19,: Fever gone, but itchy. Hungry, so eat doggy food. Itchy, itchy Scott came. ugly face, so killed him. I cant tell The rest besides this; It looks like Ju... June 4: Itchy. Tasty.  
  
REBECCA  
What do You think he meant by that?  
  
  
CHRIS  
I don't think he meant anything. I think There wasn't anything human left in him, when he was writing The last pages. I better keep this.  
  
Chris slides The diary in his pocket.  
  
REBECCA  
Chris The last date on The diary, June 4th, is about The same time The murders started. Last month.  
  
CHRIS  
It is. I think that There is a major conspiracy at hand.  
  
REBECCA  
Is it time to go now?  
  
  
CHRIS  
Are You ready?  
  
REBECCA  
Yes.  
  
Chris and Rebecca get stand up, walk towards The door, and closes it behind Them. 


	4. 

INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill and Barry are standing in The hall where Jill was attacked by The skinless beast. They are both staring at it.  
  
JILL  
(staring at The skinless beast)  
I guess all those N.R.A. meetings really paid off. Huh, Barry?  
  
BARRY  
They sure did.  
  
JILL  
(looking up, at Barry)  
How can I ever thank You for this?  
  
BARRY  
Don't mention it. (grinning) None of it. Ever again.  
  
JILL  
Anyway, when did You get here?  
  
BARRY  
A few minutes ago. You see, back at The forest, I fell down. Those things almost killed me, but I managed to get to this mansion. And when I heard The screaming, I rushed here.  
  
JILL  
Well, I guess that explains it. Barry, Do You mind to go and look after Chris? We decided that The best chance of finding anyone, is to split up. Now I don't think that this is a such a good idea anymore.  
  
BARRY  
I'll do my best. By The way, I thought that Wesker run in with You.  
  
JILL  
He did, but later he was... Just gone. Missing.  
  
BARRY  
I'll look for both of Them.  
  
JILL  
Chris went to inspect the other wing of the mansion. I suggest You go There first. When You find anyone, go to The entrance foyer. I will check up occasionaly.  
  
BARRY  
Jill, before I go, I need to ask you this. Is this the famous Spencer Es...  
  
JILL  
I think so. But I do not know anything else. I am just as shocked as You are. This place was suppose to be abandoned years ago, but....  
  
  
BARRY  
I understand. Well, see ya later. By The way, remeber that set of lock picks You had?  
  
JILL  
You mean The ones I gave You to play around with?  
  
  
BARRY  
Yes. Well, I happen to have Them in my jeans pocket. Since I couldn't open shit, I think that You would find much more handy than me.  
  
Barry takes out a small set of lockpicks, wrapped in a small white white, and gives it to Jill.  
  
JILL  
(Puting The lockpicks in her side pack)  
Gee, Thanks Barry.  
  
BARRY  
Well, I better start looking for Chris and Wesker.  
  
  
JILL  
Bye, Barry.   
  
Jill walks to The door at The far end, opens and enters anoTher hallway behind her; She shutting The door behind her. Barry sighs, and heads back to The oTher door, which leads to The mansion's hall. Before he can even touch The knob, The door opens, and a gloved hand sticks a gun in Barry's shocked face.  
  
INT. MANSION-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris and Rebecca are in a small bedroom, with acomfortable bed, a few chairs, a small table, and a cupboard. A giant closet is by The bed.  
  
Chris walks over to The cupboard. He searches it for a minute, Then opens a shelf.  
  
  
CHRIS  
Rebecca, Check this out! A Colt Python! Barry told me once that this is one of The most powerful revolvers in The world. And There is about twenty-four rounds for it! It also seem to be loaded. Somebody was prepared for The onslaught.  
  
Chris puts The bullets for The big revolver in his side pack. He also puts his beretta with The bullets for The Colt Pythons. and equips The revolver.   
  
Rebecca  
Wow! It is pretty safe to be with You now. I also found this on The bed.  
  
Rebecca hands Chris a key. Chris takes it.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, now we are able to unlock some rooms. (sniffing The air around him) God! What is that smell?  
  
  
REBECCA  
I don't know. It might be...  
  
A loud moan comes out of The large closet. The doors of it swing open and anoTher zombie stumbles out, charging for Rebecca. She screams and in terror fall son The floor.  
  
REBECCA  
Chris! Help!  
  
As The zombie kneels over to Rebecca, Chris quickly aims The revolver at it and fires. A red spot spreads over thge zomies head, as he, with a soft moan, fall on The floor. Rebecca slowly gets up.  
  
CHRIS  
One shot. One kill. How convinient.  
  
REBECCA  
Thank You! I owe You my life.  
  
CHRIS  
It was nothing. Here, I think You should keep that.  
  
Chris take sout his beretta and The clips for it. Then he gives him to Rebecca.  
  
REBECCA  
(putting The bullets in her side pack)  
No more pepper spray for me!  
  
CHRIS  
Let's get The hell out of here. The smell's getting worse.  
  
Chris and Rebecca walk for The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill walks down a hall, with beautiful wall paper and paintings. There is no doors on The sides of The hall, except one right hand side of The wall.   
  
JILL  
I wonder what's here...  
  
Jill opens The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-VESTIBULE-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill walks across a small, square, vestibule. There is no furniture. Just decorated marble floors, and a very high ceiling. She opens a door on he other side.  
  
  
INT. MANSION-LIVING ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill finds her self in a small living with a couch, a table, some house palnts, and a marble fireplace. The room seems in a bit of a mess.  
  
Jill spyes an old, but large shotgun, hanging on two hook in The back of The. She quickly walks over and gets it of The hooks. She opens The old weapon up to find it fully loaded.  
  
JILL  
Bingo! Seven rounds. Fully loaded.  
  
As she snaps The shotgun back intact, The hooks, with grinding sound, rise up.  
  
JILL  
What The...?  
  
Jill hurries out The door, grasping The shotgun.  
  
INT. MANSION-VESTIBULE-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill hurries to The oTher door, as a loud grinding sound is heard. She looks up, to find out that The ceiling is starting to slowly slide down. All The locks of The doors release a snapping sound, locking Themselves.  
  
JILL  
No! I must have triggred one of Spencer's traps!  
  
Jill runs over to The door which leads to The hallway, and starts pounding on it.  
  
JILL  
Help! Somebody!  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Barry is walking down The hall. He hears Jill's screaming, amidst The grinding sound, behinf The door. Barry runs up to The door.  
  
BARRY  
Jill? is that You, Jill?  
  
JILL  
(O.S.)  
Barry! The ceiling is coming down, I can't get out! Can You unlcock The door?  
  
  
  
BARRY  
(trying The lock)  
I can't. It's locked. Get back, I'll try to break it open!  
  
Barry swings his foot at The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-VESTIBULE-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
The ceiling is just above The door level. Jill is looking up in terror. Suddenly, The door leading to The hallway swings open, and we find Barry standing in The doorway.  
  
BARRY  
Jill! Come on!  
  
Jill runs out of The vestibule, just as The ceiling starts to crush The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill and Barry watch as The ceiling crushes The open door. Then, with a loud thump, it stops on The floor. Completely cealing off The small living room behind The vestibule.  
  
BARRY  
AnoTher second, and we could have had ourselves a Jill-sandwich.  
  
JILL  
Very funny, but shouldn't You be inspecting The oTher wing?  
  
BARRY  
You lucky I haven't. If would be all smoThered, literelly, if I wasn't here.  
  
JILL  
I am very thankful. You are saving my life a second time, but what are You doing here?  
  
BARRY  
Well... Uh... You see... Hey, nice shotgun. A Remington. Very powerful.  
  
JILL  
(suspicious)  
Yes, it is. I think I triggered one of Lord Spencer's traps by taking this. Now, shouldn't You be looking for Chris and Wesker?  
  
BARRY  
Yes. I should. Well, see You later.  
  
Barry walks back down The hall.  
  
JILL  
What's up with him?  
  
She sighs, puts The shotgun behind her back, supporting it by putting it behind her belt. And walks down The hall, to a small double door, at The end of The hall.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Two zomibes are wondering around a small, and gloomy, hallway with brown walls and dark paintings.   
  
After four shots are heard, The zombies fall on The floor, spreading large puddles of blood, and revealing Jill, holding her gun, with The shotgun, tucked behind her.  
  
JILL  
God, I hate those things! This smell is really getting to me!  
  
Jill takes out The clip of bullets out of her gun, and looks at Them.  
  
JILL  
Just great, I am running out of bullets! Just three more clips left. Well... The shotgun... I'll save it for something very dangerous. Okay, now I'm talking to myself. I think that I'm finally going nuts.  
  
Jill throws The empty clip on the floor, and searches in her side pack for a moment, Then she takes out anoTher clip, and puts it in her gun. As she walks furTher down The hall, she discovers a small staircase, leading to anoTher hallway on The second floor.  
  
JILL  
Wonder whats up There...  
  
Jill climbs up The stairs.  
  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Jill is standing at The top of The stairs, at very small hallway. She looks at The right side of The hallway, only to find The a door with a broken handle.  
  
JILL  
Damn it.  
  
She Then looks left, to find a door. She walks over to it, and tries The knob; it doesn't budge.  
  
JILL  
Thank You, Barry Burton.  
  
Jill takes out The lock pick, wrapped in th cloth. She removes The cloth, and we see a few sharp objects. Careful not to drop any, Jill sicks one of The sharps objects into The lock, scrubbing around for a few moments. Then The lock clicks.  
  
JILL  
Finally.  
  
Jill puts The lock picks back in The wrap, and puts it away. Then she opens The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-A PRIVATE BEDROOM CHAMBER-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
A very luxurious room with expensive wooden furniture. An empty fish rank is at The back. A dead man, in a doctor's robe is lying on The floor in a dried up pool of his own blood and entrails. A long smear of blood is on The carpet, which makes it see like he crawled in here. He is grasping a small beretta. A crate is beside him.  
  
Jill looks at The corpse in total disgust and pity.  
  
JILL  
That poor man... What could have done this?  
  
Jill knels over to pick up his gun. She takes out a clip of ammo.  
  
JILL  
Just perfect for my gun. Almost full. Thirteen bullets; Now, let's see what's in The crate.  
  
Jill walks over to The crate and opens it.  
  
JILL  
Bingo, AnoTher shotgun! (opens it up) Damn it! There are no more bullets.  
  
As she throws The shotgun aside, a box of shotgun shells saying "12 REMINGTON SHOTGUN SHELLS. FOR USE ONLY WITH A REMINGTON SHOTGUN." She also finds two more clips for The beretta, along with some canned foods and a can opener.  
  
JILL  
Looks like somebody was prepared!  
  
Jill opens The box of shotgun shells to reveal a special belt, which is put across The chest. The belt has twelve shotgun shells in it. She quickly equips it and puts The two clips for beretta in her sidepack.  
  
JILL  
I'm all set. God, These shotgun bullets are heavy.  
  
As Jill is about to leave, she spots a white piece of paper, clutched in The corpses hand. She picks it up and starts reading it.  
  
  
JILL  
(reading The paper, V.O.)  
Dear Ada, when You will be reading this, I'll be somewhat... Different. I love You with all my heart, but I can't put You at any risk. All I can do is just post-pone The transformation, but sooner or later, I will become one of The living dead. If You will need to access our computer, The password is The same as in The computer in my small laboratory. The password is Your name, "ADA." Both computers tell all The information You need to know about The T-virus. I will always love You. Sincerely, John.  
  
Jill sighs and puts The letter in he pocket. Then she looks at The corpse.  
  
JILL  
He must have never had The chance to send it. Well, I might need it later.  
  
Jill walks out The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-FOYER.  
  
Chris and Rebecca stand in The foyer.  
  
CHRIS  
Now, to look for The oThers...  
  
REBECCA  
What happened to Forest and Kenneth.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, we found Kenneth, near The dining room (points to The left wing.) He was murdered by those things. Kenneth... Well... He was pecked to death by some type of man-eating crows...  
  
  
REBECCA  
Zombie crows?!  
  
CHRIS  
This placeis just full of surprises.  
  
The door in The right wing opens and Barry enters.  
  
CHRIS  
Barry, it's You! How did You get here?  
  
BARRY  
I see You found one of The Bravo survivors. I got here probably a few minutes after you and Jill split up.  
  
  
CHRIS  
How did You know that?  
  
BARRY  
I met Jill a little while ago. She told to look for You and Wesker.  
  
REBECCA  
Did You find him?  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah, did You? He just disappeared.  
  
BARRY  
No, I haven't found him yet. How can we get out of here?  
  
CHRIS  
We can't. I lost my walkie-talkie, and Wesker is The only one who probably has one. Do You?  
  
  
BARRY  
Nope.  
  
REBECCA  
Don't look at me. I am just a nurse.  
  
BARRY  
Then we are stranded until we find Wesker. I'll go search for him. You guys find a safe spot for Brad to land. There must be a large courtyard, or a way to The roof top.  
  
CHRIS  
Okay, Then we'll search. Let's go, Rebecca.  
  
Chris and Rebecca climb The stairs as, Barry lets out a heavy, and strange sigh.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
A very dark hallway. A zombie is staggering towards Chris and Rebecca, as Chris aims The revolver and shoots The zombie's head off. The zombie falls on The floor.  
  
REBECCA  
I simply can't take this anymore. The smell, The darkness, These things!  
  
Rebecca points at The lifeless creature on The floor.  
  
CHRIS  
Rebecca, You have to understand, We don't have any oTher choice. Remember what Barry said? We have to find a safe place for brad to land, while he searches for Wesker; Wesker has The walkie-talkie.  
  
  
REBECCA  
But what if he doesn't have The walkie-talkie? What if he is somewhere, dead? You... Just don't understand.  
  
Rebecca quickly take off down The hall.  
  
INT. MANISON-FURTheR DOWN The HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Rebecca is weeping while walking down th same hallway. As she turns The corner, she screams.   
  
We see a zombie. The lower half of its of body missing. Its been ripped off. The zombie supports itself by itself. As it raises its dead eyes on Rebecca, it vomits its intestines on The floor; Then, drooling with blood, it grabs Rebecca's leg with an incredible force. With a scream, Rebecca slams to The floor. Struggling to get The gun from her side pack; meanwhile, The zombie moves Rebecca's leg to its mouth.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-The PART WITH CHRIS-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Chris hears Rebecca scream.  
  
CHRIS  
Rebeccca?  
  
Chris runs down The hall.  
  
INT. MANISON-FURTheR DOWN The HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Rebecca is screaming and strugling to free her leg, as The zombie's teeth already touch The skin on her leg.  
  
Suddenly, The beside The whole commotion opens and Jill enters.  
  
JILL  
What The... Oh!  
  
The zombie looks up at Jill, as Rebecca, her leg intact, scrambles away. Jill swings her foot, The heavy boot smashing zombie's skull, and going right inside The head. The zombie moans, and The The torso collapses from The floor. Jill pulls he rfoot out of The zombie's skull, The boot coverd in splattered brains.  
  
JILL  
(wiping The boot on The carpet)  
Damn it! (kneels to Rebecca) Are You okay?  
  
Rebecca is in shock and just starts crying.  
  
Chris comes running out behind The corner.  
  
  
CHRIS  
Jill! Rebecca, You okay?  
  
JILL  
Is she one of The Bravos?  
  
CHRIS  
Yes, Rebecca Chambers.  
  
JILL  
Chris, I think this is just too much for her.  
  
Chris helps Rebecca to her feet, as she continues to cry.  
  
CHRIS  
What happened?  
  
JILL  
She was attacked by this thing. (points at The dead torso) Lucky I was near. I shoved my foot in its brains.  
  
CHRIS  
Thanks.  
  
REBECCA  
(in betweemn sobs)  
I can't take this anymore.  
  
JILL  
Rebecca, I was thinking just like You were a little while ago, but now I know that we can't. We...  
  
CHRIS  
By The way, I met Barry.  
  
JILL  
What did he say?  
  
CHRIS  
He said that Rebecca and I should look for a safe place for Brad to land, while he searhces for Wesker. He probably is The only one with a walkie-talkie.  
  
REBECCA  
(delirious)  
You can't call Brad, Richard has The radio...  
  
JILL  
I think she's losing it, Chris.  
  
  
CHRIS  
She just needs to calm down. Anyway, If we can find Wesker, we would have a better chance of getting out of here.  
  
  
REBECCA  
(delirious)  
You can't get anyone, Richard has The radio.  
  
JILL  
Rebecca, are You saying Richard has a walkie-talkie?  
  
REBECCA  
(delirious)  
You wouldn't be able to get it.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, we can at least try. Jill, You mind joining us in search of Richard Aikin? Even if he is dead, he could still have The walkie-talkie.  
  
JILL  
Sure.  
  
CHRIS  
Now that I've noticed it, You seem to be armed and dangerous. Nice shotgun and ammo.  
  
JILL  
Don't even mention it; I almost got killed by one of Spencer's traps by taking this. And The bullets... I robbed a dead guy.  
  
CHRIS  
I didn't do so bad either. I got Colt Python and twenty rounds for it.  
  
JILL  
Way to go!  
  
REBECCA  
(still delirious)  
Richard can helps us. He has...  
  
JILL  
Let's just go.  
  
CHRIS  
Come on, Rebecca.  
  
REBECCA  
(delirious)  
Richard, yes, we must find Richard.  
  
Chris, helping Rebecca, and Jill walk down The hall.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca(still in shock) are explring The same hallway. Rebecca seems to be totally reclusive, and just walks next to Chris and Jill as if hynotized.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, I've been meaning to tell You something.  
  
JILL  
Me too.   
  
CHRIS  
I think I know where These creatures are coming from. Rebecca found this diary, it must have belonged to a researcher, or something. Anyway it told about some lab facility in The basement; it sems that They were They expirement with some chemicals. Some of it leaked out and caused this problem.  
  
JILL  
Do still have it?  
  
CHRIS  
Yes, I put it in my pocket.  
  
JILL  
Chris, I don't think that it was a chemical. I also found a letter adressed to some woman named Ada. It said that There is some virus They created named "T-virus." I think that it leaked out and caused These mutations.  
  
CHRIS  
The diary also said something about some kind of mutant animals The lab was producing. When all The researchers got infected with this virus, They were no longer able to look after These creatures; maybe They got hungry and escaped into The forest, along with some zombies.  
  
JILL  
I think we found our "Arklay Murderers."  
  
CHRIS  
But who is behind all of this?!   
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Chris is still helping Rebecca walking, and Jill walks beside Them.  
  
CHRIS  
Can You believe this? There is like a thousand rooms on The second floor, and They are all unlcocked! Where The hell does this stupid key go?  
  
Chris takes out The small key that Rebecca gave him, and is about to throw it on The floor, but Jill puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
JILL  
Chris, don't. It might become useful later.  
  
CHRIS  
(putting The key in his pocket)  
I guess You're right.  
  
The group nears The door, at The end of The floor.  
  
JILL  
Hmm... The final door on The second floor. If Richard isn't here, he isn't anywhere.  
  
CHRIS  
I hope You're right.  
  
Chris opens The door and The three of Them enter.  
  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
A refreshing change from The earlier hallway. Very well lit, and with whte marble walls and pillars with beautiful gold leaf.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebeacca(whose eyes are filled confusion, of a mentaly disabled person) stand in The hallway.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn it, AnoTher hallway! This freaking mansion goes on forever!  
  
REBECCA  
Richard is here.  
  
JILL  
Rebecca, please...  
  
A groan of a person in agony is heard down The hall.  
  
CHRIS  
Richard!  
  
They run down The hall, Rebecca a little slow, turn The corner, and find Richard, lying on The floor, his S.T.A.R.S. uniform dtained in blood. We can also see two giant holes, punctured in his vest, blood oozing out of Them. His skin color is almost purple. Jill kneels down to him.  
  
JILL  
Richard! Oh, my... Who has done this to You?  
  
RICHARD  
(weakly)  
Oh, Jill... Please get out of here. This mansion is full of demons. (looks up) Chris! Rebecca!  
  
REBECCA  
Richard...  
  
CHRIS  
How did You get here?  
  
RICHARD  
There is a courtyard in The back.... I climbed over The fence... I got here and a giant... Snake., back There. ( he weakly lifts his hand and shows at door behind him, it boasts blood stained finger prints.)... It... It bit me.  
  
JILL  
Hold on... We'll get help.  
  
RICHARD  
There is no point, I'm already dead. Here, take this.  
  
Richard lifts his hand and gives JILL a walkie-talkie.  
  
CHRIS  
Hang in There!  
  
JILL  
Richard, don't give up.  
  
RICHARD  
It's too late. Goodbye...  
  
Richard coughs out blood, and his pupils grow wide.  
  
JILL  
No...  
  
REBECCA  
He just needs some rest.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill... The walkie-talkie?  
  
Jill stands up and turns The walkie-talkie on. A weak static is heard, and she turns it off.  
  
JILL  
The batteries seem to be low. We should only use it in an emergency only. By The way, Richard said something about a courtyard. Maybe if we find, Brad could land and pick us up.  
  
  
CHRIS  
You are right. But first I'm gonna find that goddamn thing that did this to him. Rebecca, You stay here, it might be too dangerous for You.  
  
REBECCA  
(delirious)  
Yes, Richard needs some rest. I'll look after him.  
  
Rebecca kneels over to Richard's corpse, and cradles his head in her arms. Jill gives Chris a look, as if telling him that Rebecca went crazy.  
  
CHRIS  
I'm going.  
  
JILL  
Then I'm going with You.  
  
CHRIS  
Fine, let's go.  
  
Chris opens The blood stained door and The four of Them enter.  
  
INT. MANSION-SECOND FLOOR-HALLWAY.  
A very short hallway. A few steps, which lead to anoTher door are just in front of Chris and Jill. The door, and The walls around it, are srained in blood.  
  
CHRIS  
Looks like it is The entrance to The attic.  
  
JILL  
I bet this is were Richard was attacked. By The way, do You think he will...  
  
CHRIS  
I don't think so. His infection was differnt. Now, let's go and whip up The ass of The bastard that did this to Richard.  
  
JILL  
You're on!  
  
The run up The steps an enter through The blood stained door.  
  
INT. MANSION-ATTIC.  
  
A large attic, all of wood frame is exposed. Unopened boxes and crates fill The room. A big half-wall can be seen in The back.  
  
Chris and Jill stand in The middle, of The room; confused.  
  
JILL  
It's empty!  
  
CHRIS  
There must be something hiding here...  
  
A loud hiss is hird. From behind The half-wall, a giant snake. about fifty feet long and six feet high, emerges. Jill screams in terror, The snake spits out a purple cloud of poison at Chris and Jill. They duck just in time.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill! Get back!  
  
JILL  
Shit!! What The hell is this?!  
  
Chris pushes Jill toward The The door, oblivious of her having The shotgun.  
  
Chris takes out his Colt Python and starts shooting at The giant snake, green fountains emerging from its giant body. Just a few moments later, The revolver runs out of bullets. As Chris tries to reload his weaponf, The snake thrashes him with its tail. Chris, with his revolver falling out of his hand, smashes against The wall.  
  
Jill takes out her shotgun. As she shoots The snake two times, it turns around starts sliding toward her. Jill aims her shotgun and shoots The snake in its eye. The snake hisses in pain, green liquid spilling out of its socket. Jill shoot The oTher eye, and The snake lets out a weird scream, and opens its mouth; Jill quickly shoots it in There, and The snake, convulsing, falls on The floor, green liquid spilling out of its mouth. Jill ruins to Chris.  
  
JILL  
Chris, are You okay?  
  
CHRIS  
(picking up his revolver)  
Think so. Thanks.  
  
JILL  
Welcome. What The hell was it?  
  
CHRIS  
Probably something that was created with this T-virus. Let's go. We must find The courtyard. And There is Rebecca.  
  
JILL  
Okay. By The way, she doesn't seem well.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, duh!  
  
JILL  
I mean emotionaly. She's going mad here. I've read her file back at The R.P.D. She is only eighteen. I don't think she can handle this.  
  
  
CHRIS  
What do You think? She has seen her teammates slaughtered. She was attacked by These animals. We are trained to survive and hold our sanity in tight and violent sutitations. She a paramedic. A nurse, for heaven's sake. That is why I'm in such a hurry to get out of here. Now, let's go.  
  
JILL  
Before we go, did Barry seem a little suspicious to You?  
  
CHRIS  
What do You mean?  
  
JILL  
When I was talking to him, he seemed very worried about something.  
  
CHRIS  
(sarcastic)  
As I told You before, we do have a little cannibal problem. Like flesh-eating creatureas and Godzilla snakes, for instance.   
  
JILL  
I know that, it just seems that... Well... Let's just go.  
  
Chris and Jill walk out The door.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Rebecca is still cradling Richard's lifeless body. She doesn't notice how The door opens and Chris and Jill enter.  
  
CHRIS  
Alright, Rebecca. Let's go.  
  
REBECCA  
You don't expect me to leave Richard behind! He needs medical attention, and...  
  
CHRIS  
That's it.  
  
Chris drags Rebecca to her feet, and slaps her across her face four times.  
  
JILL  
Chris, Stop! Leave her alone.  
  
Jill pulls Chris away from Rebecca, as she starts to cry.  
  
CHRIS  
I'm... I'm sorry, Rebecca. I don't know what came over me.  
  
REBECCA  
(in between sobs)  
It's Okay. You slapped me into reality. They are all dead... Richard, everyone. I wasn't a good enough medic to save Them.  
  
JILL  
Don't say that. There was nothing You could do, anybody could do. This is beyond everyone.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill's right. Now, let's find that courtyard.  
  
JILL  
I just remebered. I saw this door on The first floor, I could hear grasshopers, and wind howling through There. I tried The lock, and it was unlocked.  
  
CHRIS  
Then that's our plan. Let's go.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca walk down The hall.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
A dark hallway. Chris, JILL, and Rebecca stand in front of a brown door, sounds of a forest coming through it.  
  
Chris tries The doorknob. It does not budge.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn it! It hought You said it was unlocked.  
  
JILL  
I did, somebody must have locked it.  
  
REBECCA  
Now what are we going to do?  
  
CHRIS  
Shoot it, I guess.  
  
JILL  
Why shoot, if You have lock picks?  
  
Jill takes out her lock picks, puts Them in The doors key hole, and scrambles around for a few seconds, before The door clicks and opens.  
  
  
CHRIS  
My god, Jill, how do you do it?  
  
JILL  
I had a friend named Sally, back at Delta force. She was an ex-con and taught me everything I need to know about lock picking. She gave this set of picks as a goodbye present when I left.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, let's go.  
  
JILL  
I think You and Rebecca should go ahead without me. I'll do some more exploring. Mabe I'll find a Barry or Wesker. Or a better spot for Brad to land. Here, take this.  
  
Jill gives Chris The walkie-talkie.  
  
CHRIS  
Gee, thanks.  
  
JILL  
You're welcome. Just remember, The batteries are dead; use Them only in an emergency.  
  
CHRIS  
I will. Good luck.  
  
JILL  
You too. Take care, Rebecca.  
  
REBECCA  
I will.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, are You sure You will be alright?  
  
JILL  
Look, we killed most of The zombie, and There wasn't much of Them to start with. I'll be alright. Besides, I have The shotgun.  
  
CHRIS  
As You wish.  
  
Chris and Rebecca walk through The door. into The darkness beyond it. A few moments later Jill sighs, and walks down The hall.  
  
EXT. COURTYARD-NIGHT.  
  
Chris and Rebecca are standing in in a large open space, surrounded by fence. A passage in front of Them leads furTher into The courtyard.  
  
Suddenly The walkie-talkie comes to life. Chris starts frantically tune The walkie-talkie. We hear Brad's voice, but its mostly static.  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
This is Brad... Alphas? Brav?... If You can hear this... Please answer...  
  
CHRIS  
(yelling into The walkie-talkie)  
Brad! Can You hear me? This is Chris Redfield!  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
Alphas? Bravos?  
  
CHRIS  
(turning off The walkie-talkie)  
Damn it! The thing is completely broken.  
  
REBECCA  
It's okay; this area was too small for The helicopter to land anyway. Brad will call back later, and I'm sure he'll hear this.  
  
CHRIS  
Talk about optimism. Let's just go.  
  
Chris and Rebecca walk down The passage.  
  
INT. MANSION-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
As Jill makes her way down The hall, we hear Barry shouting beahind a closed door. Jill quickly leans her ear to The door.  
  
BARRY  
(o.s.)  
What about my family, You filthy bastard? I did what You asked, now let me go! And don't You dare to touch Cathy, or The girls!  
  
In responce we hear an evil chuckle of a man, Then footsetps, and anoTher door, closing.  
  
JILL  
(knocking on The door.)  
Barry? Barry, is that You?  
  
The door opens, and Barry enters.  
  
BARRY  
Jill? Are You okay?  
  
JILL  
No. I am not okay. You have been acting suspicious ever since we got here. And I just herd talking to someone about Your family. What did You do for that person? What does he have against Your family?  
  
BARRY  
(uneasy)  
What are You talking about?  
  
JILL  
You know exactly what I am talking about. Something seems fiahy. Why did You ask Chris and Rebecca to search for a safe place for Brad to land? Did You want to get The, out of The house?  
  
BARRY  
You met Them?  
  
JILL  
I wont even mention The time You were at The The hallway, when You were supposed to search The dining room.  
  
BARRY  
Are accusing me of planing all of this?  
  
JILL  
No, it just seems that You are hiding something from us. What is it?  
  
  
BARRY  
It's nothing. I have just been stressed out by this mission. Everything went wrong The minute we landed. And Wesker is missing.  
  
JILL  
Maybe You're right, but still, I could have sworn that You were talking to someone back There.  
  
BARRY  
Beats me. I was just investigating a room.  
  
JILL  
Can I see?  
  
BARRY  
Sure, but without me.  
  
JILL  
Where are You going?  
  
BARRY  
I'm thinking of searching for Wesker.  
  
  
  
  
JILL  
(suspicious)  
Yeah. You do that. By The way, The door, back There, it leads to The courtyard.  
  
BARRY  
So?  
  
  
JILL  
When checked it first it was unlcoked, but when I tried it The second time, it was locked. Do You know anything about this?  
  
BARRY  
(uneasy)  
Nope.  
  
JILL  
So I thought.  
  
BARRY  
As long as we are talking, have You seen Chris and that Rookie girl?  
  
JILL  
Yes. They are in The courtyard, looking for a place where Brad could land.  
  
BARRY  
Alright Then. See You later.  
  
JILL  
Don't wonder away too far. I think that we'll be rescued soon.   
  
As Barry walks down The hall, JILL enters The room. 


	5. 

EXT. COURTYARD-NIGHT.  
  
Chris and Rebecca stand in front of a large house in The end of The courtyard.  
  
CHRIS  
Looks like a guard house.  
  
REBECCA  
A very large guard house.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, this is an estate. They must have had hundreds of gardners. Or researchers.  
  
REBECCA  
What do You mean?  
  
  
CHRIS  
What I think is that all The higher ups of this research complex lived on The lap of luxury in The mansion, and The rest lived in this guard house.  
  
REBECCA  
I wonder if we will ever find this lab. Its supposed to in The basement. Just think of all The stuff it has; chemicals and machines we never even heard of. I bet The entrance is somewhere in this guard house.   
  
CHRIS  
Are You nuts? Who knows what that lab holds. There might more monsters. I bet You a million bucks that all of Their expirements are caged up in There. We'll belucky if we steered right by it.  
  
REBECCA  
So, are we going in?  
  
CHRIS  
Well, I think that all guard houses in estates like this have back exits; and The high way that leads to Denver isn't very far away, according to The location of The Spencer Estate.  
  
REBECCA  
Are You saying that we have to search The whole guard house for a back etrance, hike to Denver and com back with a rescue party?  
  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
We are not going to hike to Denver; maybe There will be a car driving through with a cell phone, or something, we can call R.P.D. for back up. In any case, we don't have much choice, do we?  
  
REBECCA  
No, I guess we don't. Well, let's go.  
  
CHRIS  
(tries The knob)  
Unlocked.  
  
Chris and Rebecca enter The guard house.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris and Rebecca walk down a long hallway. As They turn The corner, a zombie comes charging. Rebecca screams as Chris shoots it in The head with his Colt Python, and The zombie, groaning, falls on The floor.  
  
  
REBECCA  
Shit, coming here was a mistake; let's just go back to courtyard.  
  
CHRIS  
We can't just let one of those zom... things stop us.  
  
REBECCA  
Admit it. These are the living dead. Zombies.  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
But they can't be. It might be some sort of desease, or even artificial beings, but they can't be zombies. It's immpossible.  
  
REBECCA  
Then how do you explain what that man wrote in The diary? This gas, this so called T-virus, which leaked out and killed The researchers. There must have been some special chemicals in the virus, and it restored their brain function only. That is probably why They are decomposing. In any case, the virus defects its brain, and it gets up and kills. It infects the people it kills, and they to get up and kill.   
  
CHRIS  
Is that a guess?  
  
REBECCA  
Call it an educated Theory. I have a chemistry and medical degrees from Cambridge. I know These things.  
  
CHRIS  
Then why The hell did You join S.T.A.R.S.?  
  
REBECCA  
A person have to pay for The college. I thought it would be fun to be a medic in The great Special Tactics And Rescue Service; You get to meet intersting people, good pay, great adventures. And now... ironic isn't it?  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah, well... You get what You pay for. Same thing with me. I thought S.T.A.R.S. was much too boring, compared to my days in The Air force. Now I had enough adrenalin and thrill to last me a life time.  
  
REBECCA  
Funny, isn't it?  
  
CHRIS  
It sure is. Now, let's search for an exit, okay?  
  
REBECCA  
Fine.  
  
As Chris and Rebecca, quietly talking, walk down The hall, They don't notice The small door, gently being pulled off its hinges.  
  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris and Rebecca are standing in a large bedroom. Large double doors can be seen in The back.  
  
CHRIS  
Last room.  
  
REBECCA  
Well, what's behind that door?  
  
CHRIS  
I don't know. Let's check it out.  
  
REBECCA  
(looking at The bed)  
Look; it seems like a report.  
  
Rebecca picks up a report, titled "PLANT 42 REPORT," from The bed, and gives it to CHRIS  
  
CHRIS  
(reading The report)  
Injecting The expiremntal T-virus into The genes of The fly trap plant caused some interesting results. The plant grew to over thirty feet in height and become dangerously cannibalistic.  
  
REBECCA  
Just like The zombies...  
  
CHRIS  
(reading The report)  
The plant, code named "Plant 42," now inhabits The what used to be The guard house lounge, behind The chief researcher of this project's bedroom. Whenever someone, or something enters The room, The plant shuts The door with its vines while eating its victim. The plant grew more powerful when The T-virus injected sharks, code named T-100 Neptune, broke The tank in The basement, and The plant's roots drank The infected water. The only thing that can kill Plant 42 is a special chemical, developed exclusivly for this matter; The chemical's name is V-jolt. For special precaution reasons, The chemical was put in The basement room, where Plant 42's roots have taken residence.  
  
CHRIS  
(putting away The report)  
Do You think You know whose bedroom we are standing in?  
  
  
REBECCA  
Chief researcher's...  
  
CHRIS  
I think that The exit is where The lounge is located.  
  
REBECCA  
But Chris, this plant is very dangerous. We have a better chance in The court yard.  
  
CHRIS  
The outbreak has been for over a month. Nobody cared for it, and The pplant probaly already died out.  
  
REBECCA  
But what The report tells...  
  
CHRIS  
Let's just see, okay?  
  
Chris tries The door knob; The door is locked.  
  
REBECCA  
Now what are we going to do?  
  
CHRIS  
I guess we have to shoot The lock. Man, I hate wastin' ammo. Unless...  
  
Chris takes out The key that Rebecca gave him and tries it on The lock. Thr lock clicks.  
  
CHRIS  
Thank god. This piece of crap was useful after all.  
  
Chris opens The door, and The two of Them enter The lounge.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-LOUNGE-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
A very luxurious room with marble ceiling and walls. Expensive Persian carpet covers The floor. A beautiful fireplace is in the back.  
  
The beauty ends There. All of The furniture is shattered into pieces, anf a giant ivy-like plant is in The middle of The room. Its tentacles are swing everyhere. It seems to be growing from The floor.  
  
As Chris watches in horror, Rebecca starts screaming her lungs out. The plant, as noticing Them, starts to slide its tentecles toward Them.  
  
CHRIS  
Sweet shit! Rebecca, back, now!  
  
Rebecca is screaming, and doesn't want to move. Chris grabs her, and drags her out The door.  
  
  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris throws Rebecca on The bed, and grabs The key; he Then locks The door, and puts a chair by The handle.  
  
CHRIS  
You're safe now.  
  
  
Rebecca gets off The bed and runs into The Chr's arms; she starts crying.  
  
REBECCA  
(wailing)  
Oh, Chris! This is too much! I want to go home. I'm going insane in here. The zombies, The monsters. I'm just a medic. I don't deserve this!  
  
CHRIS  
(comforting)  
Rebecca, please try to understand. We can't do anything besides find a way out. Now, help me find The basement, maybe if we destroy The palnt's roots.  
  
REBECCA  
(calmer)  
But where is The basement?  
  
CHRIS  
Lets see... We didn't find one in The mansion, or The guard house. And Ozwell Spencer build this... Eurika!  
  
Chris walks over to The giant book shelf, and starts pulling out all of The books, throwing Them on The floor.  
  
REBECCA  
What The hell are You doing?  
  
CHRIS  
Well, I this in The movies, this bookshelf might have...  
  
Chris pulls on a giant red book. The book pulls back, and The bookshelf slieds over to The side, revealing a ladder going down.  
  
REBECCA  
Holly shit, You're right.  
  
  
CHRIS  
You want to see what's downstairs?  
  
REBECCA  
Sure, let's go.  
  
They climb down The ladder.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-BASEMENT.  
  
Chris and Rebecca are walking down a metalic hallway with a thin level of water on The floor, Their botos making splashy sounds echo.  
  
CHRIS  
Looks like The water level gets deeper here...  
  
We see a door, half submerged, in The end of The dark hallway.  
  
REBECCA  
Do we have to?  
  
CHRIS  
I'm afraid so.  
  
They continue on Their way.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-BASEMENT.  
  
A Square shaped hallway with one room. A Huge, broken tank is in The middle. The water, spilled from it, is waist deep.  
  
We see a fin, cruising through The dark waters.  
  
Chris and Rebecca are making Their way through The water.  
  
REBECCA  
I guess now we know what caused The outbreak.  
  
CHRIS  
(looking at The rapture in The tank)  
What could have done this?...  
  
INT. UNDER WARTER.  
  
We see through something eyes. It is quckly making its way through The murky waters, toward Chris and Rebecca.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-BASEMENT.  
  
Chris looks at a metal door in The back.  
  
CHRIS  
We're almost There.  
  
Suddenly, a huge splash breaks The calm surface of The water. A giant zombie shark starts coming after shocked Chris and Rebecca.  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, Shit! I forgot; The Neptune!  
  
Chris and Rebecca start racng towards The door, as anoTher shark joins Them in The pursuit. Chris tries The door knob, but The door is locked.  
  
REBECCA  
Chris, try The key I gave You. Hurry!  
  
Chris takes out The key and puts in The door knob, and twist it.  
  
  
CHRIS  
(stuggling with The key)  
Come on! Come on!  
  
As The sharks are about to open Their mouth and eat Chris and Rebecca, Chris opemn The door and The two of Them run inside, The water splashing everywhere, The metal door shut behind Them, and The sharks seem to understands that Their victim is lost, and calmly swim away.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-ROOM-BASEMENT.  
  
Chris and Rebecca stand in a room with water right below Their waists.  
  
A console with all sorts of controls is in The back, and a shelf with chemicals is right next to it.  
  
A giant root is hanging from The ceiling.  
  
CHRIS  
(looking at The root)  
Found it.  
  
REBECCA  
I know that, but there is one thing I don't. What The hell where those things.  
  
CHRIS  
(sarcastic)  
Well, that's easy. They were zombie sharks.  
  
REBECCA  
So far on this mission I started believe in a lot of things; zombies, yes. Zombie dogs, sure. But zombie sharks?! Now way!  
  
  
CHRIS  
It is all quite easy. These researchers must have injected These sharks with T-virus. In ny case... Brrrrr... It's cold. Let's just do what we have to. And, since this water is infected, I don't think that cold is The least of our worries.  
  
REBECCA  
We didn't drink it.  
  
They walk to The cosole, and find a button saying "EMERGENCY EMPTIENG OF The HALL." Rebecca, as if reading Chris' thoughts, calmly pushes The button. A flushong sound is heard, and The water quicky drains away, The crack in The door sucking it away. Soon There is nothing but puddles.  
  
CHRIS  
Now that this thing has been taken care of, let's search for The V-jolt.  
  
Rebecca walks over to The shelf, her wet cloths sagging, and scans it for a second, Then she takes out a aerosol spary marked "V-jolt"  
  
CHRIS  
How do You use it?  
  
REBECCA  
I think You just spray it...  
  
Rebecca walks over to The giant root, and empties The can on it. A monet later te root turns brown, and shrivels up.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-LOUNGE-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
The plant 42 starts convulsing and releasing toxic gas. A moment later, it deteriorates into a purple toxic puddle.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
As Chris and Rebecca, Their cloThes soaked, make Their way back to The ladder, They see The two sharks, chocking and lying in puddles.  
  
REBECCA  
Sweet...  
  
CHRIS  
They had it coming. Let's go.  
  
They continue on Their way.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-LOUNGE-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris and Rebecca look in disgust at The purple puddle. Now that The plant is dead, we can see a dead body of a researcher, clutching a roll of paper, and There is no door.  
  
CHRIS  
All this work for nothing.  
  
REBECCA  
Now what are we going to do?  
  
CHRIS  
Go back into The court yard, I guess. Hey...  
  
Chris kneels over to The corpse and picks up The roll of paper and spreads it. We see The map of The entire estate.  
  
REBECCA  
What is it?  
  
CHRIS  
The map of The estate, looks we were right sbout The laboratory; The map says it's underground, and somewhere in The back. The lab looks like its to floors and There is a... Bingo! Rebecca this is great!  
  
REBECCA  
Huh?  
  
CHRIS  
There is a helipad by The lab entrance. It has to have a communication device, or a flare that we can use to call Brad, and...  
  
REBECCA  
And get out of here.  
  
CHRIS  
Right. Now, according to this map, There should be an undeground passage, which leads to The lab. All we have to do is find it, but first, I think that we should find Jill.  
  
REBECCA  
Alright Then, let's go.  
  
Chris and Rebecca leve The lounge.  
  
INT. MANSSION-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Jill is searching a small, cozy office. The walls are decorated with head of stuffed animals. A lamp on a desk is The only source of light.  
  
JILL  
(searching The desk)  
There must be something...  
  
JILL turns around and finds a note on The floor. She qucikly picks it up. We see a messege written on it: " CONFEDENTIAL. PHASE 1: Dispose of All S.T.A.R.S. members or lead Them away from The Spencer Estate. PHASE 2: GaTher all The data and samples for The "T-virus." PHASE 3: Destroy The The estate via triggering system in The laboratory, and evacuate to The nearest safe area. Umbrella Inc.  
  
JILL  
Umbrella?! What The hell...  
  
Jill accidently pushes a small golden button in The wall, and The part of The wall slides back to reveal The courtyard. Jill, with an expression of shock on her face, enters The courtyard.  
  
  
EXT. COURTYARD-NIGHT.  
  
Jill finds herself in The oTher end of The courtyard. We hear a fountain somewhere in The back. Then someone's foot steps mak Jill jump with surprise, a few moments later, The water of The fountain stops running, and The foot steps fade away. The fountain resumes runnign a few moments later.   
  
Jill is about to go to The source of The noise, but discovers foot prints in The mud, and follows Them instead.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Chris and Rebecca walk back to the door, which leads back to the courtyard. Suddenlu, The door that was moving before, burst open and eight zombies burst out, moaning. Chris starts shooting his revolver.  
  
CHRIS  
Shit!  
  
Rebecca, is paralyzed with shock. She backs away. Chris is trying to get the door clposed with his shoulder.  
  
CHRIS  
Rebecca, help!  
  
Rebecca lets out a a scream, and runs to help Chris.  
  
REBECCA  
I'll hold the door! Get your weapon ready!  
  
Chris backs away and aims his revolver. Rebecca is too weak. The door breaks off its hinges and the zombies break out, ignoring Rebecca and heading for Chris.  
  
Suddenly, one more zombie shows up. It is Edward Dewey. His face is mutilated. A death mask. His left hand is missing. Rebecca is paralyzed with terror.  
  
REBECCA  
Edward?  
  
Edward, drooling and groaning, grabs shrieking Rebecca by the throat and drags into the dark room.  
  
REBECCA  
For god's sake, somebody help me!  
  
CHRIS  
Rebecca!  
  
Chris quickly shoots the zombies in their heads and they fall on the floor. Chris quckly runs into the doorway of the other room.  
  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
Rebecca is lying on the floor, unconcious, with Edward's zombie on top of her. Chris stands in The doorway, aiming his gun.  
  
CHRIS  
Get away from her.  
  
Edward, as if insulted, stands up and heads for Chris. Chris presses The trigger, but the clip is empty.  
  
CHRIS  
Shit!  
  
Chris unloads The clip, and starts to load The revolver, when Edward zombie grabs him, but Chris manages to throw him on the floor, then he quickly reloads his revolver and shoots Edward, who is standing up, in the head. Edward groans, and falls on the floor.  
  
CHRIS  
Rest now....  
  
After that, Chris picks up Rebecca, and holding her in his arms, he goes back into The hallway.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-ROOM-FIRST FLOOR.  
  
As Chris, still holding unconcious Rebecca, walks toward The front door. We hear two loud groans, and two more zombies walk out from behind The corner. Chris can't get his weapon and just stands There. Then, two loud shots are heard, and The zombies split in half in a shower of blood. As They fall on The floor, we see Jill, smiling, holding her shotgun.  
  
JILL  
Just thought You might need some help. I heard The shots and came here. What happened? You guys are soaking wet.  
  
Chris gently puts Rebecca on The floor.  
  
CHRIS  
It's a very long story. These zombies... They... One of Them was Ed Dewey.  
  
Chris points at Edward's lifeless body in The oTher room, and Jill gasps.  
  
CHRIS  
He attacked Rebecca, and I shot him.  
  
JILL  
Did he... You know, bite her?  
  
  
CHRIS  
Didn't have a chance.  
  
Jill kneels over to Rebecca and gently spas her on The cheeks.  
  
JILL  
Rebecca? Wake up.  
  
Rebecca groans and opens her eyes, a moment later she stands up.  
  
REBECCA  
Edward! What happened?  
  
Rebecca sees Edward's corpse.  
  
REBECCA  
You killed him, You filthy bastard!  
  
Rebecca runs over to Chris and starts hitting him, but he quickly restrains her.  
  
CHRIS  
Don't You remember? You said so Yourself. Eveyone who is in this stage are dead. They are nothing but dead things half reanimated.  
  
REBECCA  
Even Edward?  
  
CHRIS  
Yes.  
  
REBECCA  
It just seems so unreal. Edward... Of all people...  
  
CHRIS  
In any case, we must get out of here. Jill, I found this map. There is a lab on The estate. The passage to it is through some secret passage. There is a helipad in The lab. We have a good chance of getting out.  
  
JILL  
Okay. By The way, I found this note. It said something about getting rid of S.T.A.R.S. and disposing of evidence. It was adressed to someone by Umbrella Incorporated.  
  
CHRIS  
What?  
  
We hear gun shots in the back.  
  
REBECCA  
What was that?  
  
The three of Them ran to The back of The hallway.  
  
INT. GUARD HOUSE-HALLWAY-SECOND FLOOR.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca find Wesker, still wearing his dark sunglasses, shooting madly at a spider The size of a Doberman.  
  
JILL  
Wesker, get back!  
  
Jill shoots The spider with her shotgun; a few moments later, The spider curls up, and dies.  
  
WESKER  
Sure glad you guys came along. And I see You found The Rookie girl.  
  
REBECCA  
(coldly)  
Call me Rebecca, Captain Wesker.  
  
CHRIS  
Lets cut the crap. Why did you take off like that?  
  
WESKER  
As you can see, There were lots of reasons. And all of Them are crawling around here half-dead. And now, There are These things.  
  
Wesker points at the dead spider.  
  
JILL  
This spider is huge. This estate is some kind of variation of hell.  
  
CHRIS  
Anyway, there is a lab somehere around here; it has a helipad. We are going to search for it. In The meantime, do You have any oblections looking for Barry?  
  
WESKER  
None. I'll find him, Then I'll get to The lab. By The way, why would this place have a laboratory?  
  
CHRIS  
It's a long story. Remember, The passage to The lab is through a tunnel in The courtyard.  
  
JILL  
I think... Well, There is a waterfall fountain in The curtyard; that is where probably The passage is located.  
  
REBECCA  
We'll meet You There.  
  
WESKER  
Fine. I'll do some more exploring.  
  
JILL  
Be careful. And be careful about Barry. Something very strange is going on with him. I also think I heard anTher person in The mansion.  
  
CHRIS  
Huh?  
  
JILL  
I'll tell You later.  
  
WESKER  
Thanks for The advice.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca head toward The exit. Wesker stands in The hall for a moment, Then goes down The hall, in opposite direction of The oTher three S.T.A.R.S.  
  
EXT. COURTYARD-FOUNTAIN-NIGHT.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca are standing in front of a waterfall fountain. Jill is just finishing up her story.  
  
CHRIS  
That is sure some freaky shit.  
  
JILL  
Nowhere near what we have been through.  
  
REBECCA  
I still can't believe that Umbrella is behind all of this.  
  
JILL  
They... I thought They just made cosmetics and weight loss pills.  
  
CHRIS  
Now I don't even want to know what is in those pills.  
  
JILL  
Fine. Let's see how this dountain drains.  
  
Chris, JILL, and Rebecca starts inspecting The brick wall around The fountain.  
  
REBECCA  
I think I found something.  
  
Rebecca pushes a brick, which seems to be sticking out. The waterfall stops, and we see a door. It clicks and opens by itself; A ladder is behind it.  
  
JILL  
Way to go! Come on, let's go.  
  
CHRIS  
Before we go, I have to tell You something. Remember when Wesker said he had to leave because the zombies were chasing him?  
  
JILL  
Yeah, what's your point?  
  
CHRIS  
Did You see any zombies in the foyer?  
  
Jill and Rebecca shrug, and all three of them climb down The ladder.  
  
INT. TUNNEL.  
  
Chris is in The head of The party. as They make Their way down A tunnel with stale bricks, They see two dead bodies, ripped to shreds.  
  
JILL  
What could have done this?  
  
CHRIS  
No zombies are this powerful.  
  
Chris doesn't as one of The corpses start moving; it slowely lifts it head, and tries to grab Chris.  
  
REBECCA  
Chris, watch out!  
  
Rebecca takes out The gun that Chris gave her, and shoots The zombies in The head. It moans, and dies.  
  
REBECCA  
And just to make sure...  
  
Rebecca shoots The oTher corpse.  
  
CHRIS  
Gee, thanks, Rebecca. I owe You one.  
  
  
  
REBECCA  
(smiling)  
No, You don't. You saved me so many times, this is The least I could do.  
  
Chris gives The Rebecca a flirting smile. Jill sees it.  
  
JILL  
Chris, can I see You for a moment. In private.  
  
Chris and Jill walk to a corner.  
  
JILL  
(whispering)  
Are you nuts?  
  
CHRIS  
(whispering)  
What do You mean?  
  
JILL  
(whispering)  
You were flirting with her!  
  
CHRIS  
(whispering, insulted)  
I was not.  
  
JILL  
(whispering)  
First of all, this is not The time, or The place to flirt. Second, You are twenty-five., and Rebecca is only eighteen, a year Younger than You sister.  
  
CHRIS  
(whispering)  
Claire... Thank she is not here. In any case, I think that You are jelous.  
  
JILL  
(whispering, insulted)  
Me?! I'll have You know...  
  
REBECCA  
What are You guys talking about? Let's go!  
  
JILL  
Coming. 


	6. 

INT. FURTHER DOWN THE TUNNEL.  
  
As Chris, Jill, and Rebecca make Their way down The tunnel. We hear something breathing; a very loud and raspy breathing.  
  
Suddenly, A huge lizard-like creature with a gorrilla's complexion and giant claws, leaps from behind a corner, letting out a blood curdling scream. it is The Hunter  
  
Chris automatically whips out his revolver and makes a clean shot to The creature's head. The creature whimpers and dies.  
  
CHRIS  
What The hell is this?  
  
JILL  
The Hunter. The Cerebrus. Makes no difference.  
  
REBECCA  
How do You know what this thing is?  
  
JILL  
I ran over some of it's... Er... Samples.  
  
CHRIS  
I can't wait to get The... Is that foot steps I'm hearing?  
  
We see a door at The oTher end of The hall; behind it are quiet foot steps.  
  
CHRIS  
A door...  
  
REBECCA  
Who do You think it might be?  
  
CHRIS  
Don't know. Can't be a zombie. The foot steps seem to be of a normal human being. Not dragging.  
  
JILL  
It might be Barry.  
  
CHRIS  
Only one way to find out.  
  
The three walk towards The door, and Chris opens it. They enter.  
  
INT. TUNNEL-ROOM.  
  
A gun is aimed at Chris's shocked face. Jill and Rebecca are in terror.  
  
  
JILL  
Stop! What are You doing?  
  
REBECCA  
Please!  
  
We see a MAN, in a blood stained researcher's uniform, with a bandage on his left arm.  
  
We find ourselves in a small room, with naked brick walls, a table, and four chairs. A single lamp is in The ceiling.   
  
CHRIS  
Take it easy, man.  
  
MAN  
Who are You? what do You want?  
  
REBECCA  
We are friends.  
  
The man puts down his gun on The table and sits down on The chair.   
  
MAN  
Are You with The rescue team?  
  
JILL  
Well, sort of.  
  
CHRIS  
Do You know what is happening?  
  
MAN  
Those bastards at Umbrella... They... After we were done with that stupid T-virus, They just got rid of us like a dirty tissue.  
  
REBECCA  
But I alway thought that Umbrella was just a pharmaceutical company.  
  
MAN  
(smiling bitterly)  
Only as a cover up. The heads of The company don't know dick about medicine, or cosmetics. They were only interested in bio-weapons. The medicines and cosmetics were just lunch money.  
  
CHRIS  
But what happened?  
  
  
MAN  
A few months ago, one of Umbrella's undercover rats spilled The T-virus. It was The worst biohazard I've ever seen. That bastard took our escape jet from The helipad, and we were trapped; miles away from civilization. As if zombies were not enough, with nobody caring for Them, all of The expirements escaped. The Cerebrus dogs, The Hunter lizards, and Chimeras. But least he isn't out.  
  
JILL  
What do You mean "He?"  
  
MAN  
It doesn't really matter now, does it?  
  
CHRIS  
Listen, we have a pilot out There in a helicopter. It's pretty big. We can take You with us. We know There is a helipad by The lab. We can contact him, and he'll pick us up.  
  
MAN  
You don't know anything about this place, do You. Sure, we have a helipad, but it is locked bya special card key which is kept in The main lab section. It opens The helipad and The lab jail.  
  
CHRIS  
So, let's go.  
  
MAN  
No. A little while ago I noticed this.  
  
Man pulls up The sleeve on his left arm, and we see a huge boil right above The bandage.  
  
MAN  
One of those Hunters clawed me; Their virus concentration is very high, and it won't be long before I transform, but I'll use this.  
  
The Man picks up his gun.  
  
CHRIS  
Just stay calm. Give me The gun.  
  
MAN  
Get the hell away from me! Just remember what I said. Get to The lab, it is not far from here, and find The key card. Just beware of The Tyrant. Do not press anything on his control pad.  
  
JILL  
The who?  
  
MAN  
Forget what I said. Just go.  
  
REBECCA  
But...  
  
  
MAN  
Go!  
  
CHRIS  
Come on.  
  
As They exit the room, The man puts The gun to his forehead and presses The trigger.  
  
INT. TUNNEL.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca hear The shot.  
  
CHRIS  
It's over.  
  
JILL  
I can't believe it. Umbrella.  
  
REBECCA  
Those bastards.  
  
We hear a gun shot in the distance, and a yell.  
  
JILL  
Barry!  
  
The three run down The hall.  
  
INT. TUNNEL-ANOTHER PART.  
  
A dead Humter is lying on The floor, while Barry is shooting anoTher one. He shoots it in The head, and The Hunter falls on The floor.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca come running out.  
  
CHRIS  
You okay?  
  
BARRY  
Yeah. Those things.  
  
REBECCA  
You won't believe what happened.  
  
BARRY  
What?  
  
REBECCA  
We ran into this man. He said that The company Umbrella did some sort of expirements here.  
  
  
BARRY  
You mean The one that sell those "natural" Aqua Cure cosmetics?  
  
REBECCA  
He said that They also made bio-weapons here. They sabotaged this complex, and Their new T-virus escaped. That is why There are all these zombies and monsters.  
  
BARRY  
Why would They sabotage their own complex?  
  
JILL  
They just wanted to get rid of everyone, whom They don't need anymore. This lab was useless, so...  
  
BARRY  
Is the man you met still alive?  
  
CHRIS  
No. He was infected and shot himself.  
  
BARRY  
Damn. He could have told us more.  
  
CHRIS  
In any case, we found a good landing spot for Brad. There is a helipad by The lab, but it's locked. The card key for it is in The main lab. And that guy also mentioned something about a thing called Tyrant, but he said we'll be okay as long as we don;t touch anything on his control pad. I don't know what The hell he meant, but we're taking this chance.  
  
JILL  
Barry, listen. Wesker is out there, searching for you. Some how, I have a feeling that he will be alright, since There is no more monsters in The mansion area, but what do You think about teaming up with us.  
  
BARRY  
Sure, I...  
  
We hear a groan, and Then someone's foot streps; They seem to be dragging. Chris, Barry, and Jill aim Their guns. Rebecca seems to be confused.  
  
Enrico walks into The light. He is wounded, and his uniform is stained in blood. He groans and collapses on The floor.  
  
ENRICO  
Help...  
  
REBECCA  
No!  
  
Rebecca kneels to Enrico. The oThers follow her.  
  
CHRIS  
Who has done this to You?  
  
ENRICO  
Someone... Someone shot me three times. It was on of S.T.A.R.S. Someone is a traitor.  
  
BARRY  
What?!  
  
Enrico coughs out a bubble of blood.  
  
REBECCA  
Take it easy.  
  
ENRICO  
Thank god Your still alive, Rebecca. Be careful. I won't make it, but You will. You have to.  
  
  
REBECCA  
(weeping)  
Please...  
  
ENRICO  
Just be careful, on of us is a traitor. Everything was fixed from The beginning.  
  
JILL  
But who would...  
  
A shot is heard. Enrico screams in pain, and a large red stain forms on his chest.  
  
REBECCA  
No!  
  
We hear someone running, Then The clanging of a ladder being climbed.  
  
CHRIS  
That son of a bitch!  
  
Chris takes out his revolver, and runs down The hall.  
  
JILL  
Chris, wait!  
  
The three ran after Chris.  
  
  
  
INT. ANOTHER PART OF THE TUNNEL.  
  
Jill, Barry, and Rebecca find Chris climbing a ladder in The end of The hall. The ladder leads up top.  
  
BARRY  
Wait for us!  
  
CHRIS  
Hurry.  
  
The four climp up The ladder.  
  
EXT. COURT YARD-NIGHT.  
  
We find ourselves in another court yard. The stars are shining bright at it.  
  
An elegant fountain in The middle. It is empty, and we see an elevator inside. A locked building is in the back.  
  
Chris climbs out of a small hole in The corner. The oyhers follow him shortly.  
  
As they all stand in the court yard, another hunter comes out of the darkness.  
  
CHRIS  
No you don't.   
  
Chris shoots The Hunter in The head, it screams, and falls on The ground.  
  
Jill walks up to The fountain.  
  
JILL  
Look, I think he went down that elevator.  
  
CHRIS  
They wern't kidding when They said Ozwell Spencer loved spy movies. The whole place is a damned puzzle maze.  
  
REBECCA  
And somebody knows what to push, and in this case, what to drain.  
  
BARRY  
Let's go.  
  
The four step on The elevator platform, and Chris presses a button on The control pad. The elevator start to slowly slide down into dark.  
  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL.  
  
A small sqaure room. A huge double, with "EMERGENCY HELIPAD. ALL UNAUTHARIZED TRESSPASSERS WILL BE SHOT," written on them, is in the back, A staircase, leading down is next to it. An empty elevator shaft is in The front.   
  
The elevator stops. Chris, Jill, and Rebecca enter The room. As soon as they step of the platform, the elevator rises back to the court yard.  
  
JILL  
(looking at The empty shaft)  
Nice technology.  
  
CHRIS  
(looking at The helipad's closed doors)  
So close. And yet so far.  
  
REBECCA  
Can't we just blow it open?  
  
JILL  
These doors? Not a chance. And don't even try to shoot The card reader; we'll be stuck if You will.  
  
BARRY  
Then what on earth are waiting for?  
  
They walk down The staircase.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-SECOND LEVEL.  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca walk down a cold metalic hallway. Umbrella logo decorate The wall.  
  
We see a door, with a medium size window. Though it, we see a about fifty zombies, wondering stupidly around a room. Some of Them are trying to push The door open. Rebecca gasps in terror.  
  
JILL  
Don't worry, They can't get out.  
  
BARRY  
Let's go, You don't want to see that.  
  
CHRIS  
Come on.  
  
They walk past the door.  
  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-MONTAGE.  
  
Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Barry are walking through mazes and mazes of halls. Finaly They reach a closed elevator. On The wall beside it says "ELEVATOR TO The MAIN LABORATORY. LEVEL 3."  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-ELEVATOR-SECOND LEVEL.  
  
Chris is beating on a button by The closed elevator.  
  
JILL  
Just stop it. It's useless. The power for it is out.  
  
BARRY  
Didn't we just pass, a door marked power room?  
  
CHRIS  
We did. Okay, here's The plan. Jill, You and Rebecca will search The place for more evidence against those sons of bitches at Umbrella. Remember about that computer with The password "ADA?"  
  
JILL  
Yes.  
  
REBECCA  
What?! No, You can't. It can't be safe here! We have to stick togeTher.  
  
JILL  
She's right, Chris. Remember what that man said about The Chimeras?  
  
CHRIS  
They probably all died by now.  
  
REBECCA  
That what You said about Plant 42.  
  
BARRY  
What The hell is Plant 42?  
  
CHRIS  
Just shut up. All of You. You will do what I say. Now, Jill and Rebecca, go. Barry let's go to The power room We'll meet here in thirty minutes. Jill, if we won't make, try to get out of here without us.  
  
JILL  
Chris... Just forget it. Let's go, Rebecca.  
  
REBECCA  
(sighing)  
Fine.  
  
Jill and Rebecca walk down The hall.  
  
CHRIS  
Barry, we might not make it.  
  
BARRY  
Tell me something else that is news.  
  
CHRIS  
(smiling)  
Let's just go.  
  
The two laugh as They walk down The oTher end of The hall.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-SECOND LEVEL-OFFICE.  
  
Jill and Rebecca are exploring a small office. a computer snd lab equipment can be seen.  
  
JILL  
I hope this is The right computer.  
  
REBECCA  
I wonder what it says.  
  
Jill turns on The computer. It starts up. Abrief animation of Umbrella's logo is seen. It consists of a red and white umbrella spinning into vies, followed by italic letters spelling "UMBRELLA."  
  
JILL  
Rebecca, can you find me a disk? I think that There will be plenty to download.  
  
Rebecca starts searching anoTher desk; mean while a notice goes up on The computer. It says "PLEASE ENTER YOU PASSWORD." Jill quickly types up "ADA." The computer hum in agreement. A long list of information, and graphs shows up.  
  
JILL  
Come on, I have access to it.  
  
REBECCA  
Found on!  
  
Rebecca, smiling, shows Jill a disk.  
  
JILL  
Great. Oh my god!  
  
REBECCA  
What is it?  
  
  
JILL  
Look!  
  
Rebecca walks over to The computer and sees a pert of The document. It says: "CHIEF RESEARCHERS: WILLIAM BIRKIN, ANNETE BIRKIN, PHILLIP CANTON, PAMELA FEARSON, PAUL HARVEY, ALBERT WESKER."  
  
REBECCA  
Captain Wesker?  
  
JILL  
Yes. Captain Wesker. Captain Albert Goddamn Wesker. That piece of shit. Bet you five hunderd bucks, it's his fault we are stranded here.  
  
REBECCA  
I can't believe it.  
  
JILL  
Then do. Just give me the disk.  
  
Rebecca gives Jill The disk, Jill puts it in the computer.  
  
JILL  
In any case, this document has enough information to give everyone at Umbrella a lethal injection.  
  
REBECCA  
So dowload it on the disk.  
  
Jill presses a button on the computer, and a timer shows up.  
  
JILL  
Download to mamma!  
  
Te timer dissapears, and a sign, saying "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE," is shown. A few moments later, it dissapears. Jill takes out the disk, and puts it in her pocket.  
  
REBECCA  
What are we doing now?  
  
JILL  
Wait for Chris and Barry to come back.  
  
REBECCA  
At The elevator?  
  
JILL  
Yes.  
  
The two leave the office.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-POWER ROOM-FIRST SECTION.  
  
Chris and Barry are are walking down a dark room, with comouter consoles, and hissing steam, sorrounding Them.  
  
CHRIS  
My god. Now wonder They kept this place a secret all this time.  
  
BARRY  
Look at this. This whole place has its own plumbing, electricity. It is practically a city!  
  
Something black flies by Chris's shoulder, a giant black hook.  
  
CHRIS  
What The?!...  
  
Something falls of the ceiling. The shape is that of a human, but there the likeness ends. It is all black. Its face is a mix between a fish and a man. It walks like a gorilla. Its arms are replaced with two giant hook-like claws. The Chimera has arrived.  
  
The Chimera screams, and starts going after Chris and Barry. They quickly take out Their weapons and start shooting at The thing. A few moments later, it screams, and dies.  
  
CHRIS  
Some really sick fucks are working for Umbrella. I mean, to come up with this!  
  
BARRY  
It doesn't look like the control for The elevator is in this section. I think I see another door in The back. Now, let's hurry, before its friends will show up.  
  
Another, even louder, scream is heard. Three Chimeras jump out of The corner.  
  
CHRIS  
Move!  
  
The two run for The door. Chris opens it, and The two of Them enter.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-POWER ROOM-SECOND SECTION.  
  
Looks almost identical to The last section, but smaller.  
  
AnoTher Chimera is advancing towards Chris and Barry. They shoot it in The head, ans it dies.  
  
CHRIS  
My god... Look at Them. They bleed. I don't know how those sick fucks at Umbrella did tthis, but these creatures used to be human.  
  
BARRY  
Look, There are The controls for The elevator.  
  
Chris and Barry walk over to a large console, and press a few buttons. The consoles hums to life.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, we did it. Now to get back. How much bullets do you have left?  
  
BARRY  
Plenty. How about you?  
  
CHRIS  
Me too.  
  
The two walk back to The door.  
  
INT. LABORATOY-HALLWAY-ELEVATOR-SECOND LEVEL.  
  
Jill and Rebecca are wating by The closed elevator. Suddenly, it hums to life, and a light shows through The closed fence.  
  
A few moments later, Chris and Barry come running out from behind The corner.  
  
JILL  
Are you guys alright?  
  
BARRY  
Yeah. We also found The Chimeras. But don't worry.  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah. let's just get this over with.  
  
REBECCA  
We found out something.  
  
JILL  
Wesker is a traitor. He works for Umbrella. Remember The note I found? Well, it probably was his. I bet he shot Enrico and sabotaged The Bravos helicopter. I can't believe I suspected you, Barry.  
  
BARRY  
Me?  
  
CHRIS  
Are you sure it is him?  
  
  
JILL  
I am positive.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, we can't deal with it now. Let's find The key card, Then we'll look for Wesker.  
  
JILL  
By The way, here is the disk with all The proof we need.  
  
Jill gives Chris the disk.  
  
Chris presses a button on The elevator, and The fence slides away. Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca get into The elevator. The fence closes, and we hear The elevator slide down. 


	7. 

INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca are making Their way down a long hallway, as They turn The corner, They find Wesker, still wearing his sunglasses, aiming his gun with an evil smile.  
  
CHRIS  
Wesker?  
  
JILL  
How did you get here?  
  
WESKER  
Come on. You think that The cargo elevator is The only way to main expirement lab? You guys are so naive.  
  
JILL  
Just as I have suspected. You are working for Umbrella.  
  
WESKER  
Yes, I do. You guys are so smart. Too smart. As for now, you better get away from Barry. You see, his wife and kids can be in very poor health if you don't.  
  
REBECCA  
What do you mean?  
  
WESKER  
You don't believe that I could accomplish all of this by myself?  
  
Everyone turns to Barry, his head is down.  
  
JILL  
Barry?  
  
WESKER  
Barry's family is under constatnt survelliance by my people at Umbrella. If he won't cooperate with me, they'll die.  
  
  
CHRIS  
But why?  
  
WESKER  
Umbrella has gone great lenghts to conceal their involvement with the murders. And when S.T.A.R.S. went snooping around, I was assigned to dispose of them.  
  
REBECCA  
But we are your teammates!  
  
WESKER  
(grinning)  
Hardly. I don't give a damn about Special Tactics And Rescue Service. My real job is at Umbrella.  
  
CHRIS  
But when Brad chickened out and flew off, it wasn't part of your plan.  
  
WESKER  
Of course not. I was only suppose to lead the Alphas away from the mansion, as with Bravos I had no choice but to sabotage them. It wasn't my fault that Brad peed in his pants and left. I also miscalculated the amount of Cerebrus dogs.  
  
  
JILL  
You son of a bitch.  
  
WESKER  
That's it. Barry, take that slut to the cell room and come back later. As for these two, I have a special treat for them.  
  
Wesker points at Chris and Rebecca.  
  
BARRY  
I am sorry, Jill.  
  
JILL  
Barry. Please....  
  
Barry takes away Jill's shotgun and her gun; he throws Them on The floor, afterwards he takes JILL, at gun point, to The elevator. We hear the gates close, then the elevator's hum is heard.  
  
REBECCA  
You are a bastard, you know that?  
  
WESKER  
Unlike you, I'll be a rich and living bastard. Not a poor and dead one as you will be.  
  
REBECCA  
And you killed Enrico!  
  
  
WESKER  
(sarcastic)  
Well, duh.   
  
REBECCA  
I will never forgive you for this. You filthy, rotting...  
  
Rebecca gets so distracted by her speech, it makes her vulnerble to Wesker and as she reaches for her gun, Wesker shoots her. She screams and falls on The floor.  
  
CHRIS  
You...  
  
As Chris starts to reach for his revolver, but Wesker quickly aims his gun at him.  
  
WESKER  
Sorry, Chris. Barry wasn't around to take her away. As for you, I wouldn't make any sudden movements.  
  
Chris looks at Wesker, his eyes full of hate.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-CELL-SAME TIME.  
  
Barry throws Jill in a small cell, Then closes The door. His face could be see through The small, barred, window. Jill rushes to it.  
  
JILL  
Barry, I beg you. Let me go.  
  
BARRY  
I am so sorry. I am The last swine. But my family...  
  
JILL  
Please...  
  
BARRY  
I'm sorry.  
  
Barry walks away, leaving Jill alone. She brakes down crying.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL-SAME TIME.  
  
CHRIS  
How could you black mail Barry?  
  
WESKER  
Black mail? Umbrella will never black mail anyone. They have enough money to make Mother Teressa go on a killing spree.  
  
CHRIS  
You never threatened his family?  
  
WESKER  
No. I was desparate for a partner, When I met Barry in the mansion, it was a little white lie to get him on my side. But enough about me. Now I will introduce you to my baby. My creation, the Tyrant. The marvel of bio-weapon engineering.  
  
CHRIS  
So that means The T-virus stands for Tyrant Virus.  
  
WESKER  
Yes, it does. Now, follow me.  
  
CHRIS  
I can't believe it. So you are the slave of Umbrella. Along with those undead creatures.  
  
WESKER  
No. Those monsters have no imporatance to me. I took some extra samples of the virus and the data for myself. After I destroy the lab, I will give what I need to Umbrella's U.S. headquarters in Denver, then sell everything else I have left. There is plenty bio-weapon companies out there, who will pay a hefty price to get their hands on Umbrella's research.  
  
CHRIS  
You unimaginable bastard.  
  
WESKER  
Just shut up and follow me, before I lose my temper.   
  
The two walk around The corner, and through a door, with a giant biohazard symbol on it. We can spot a sign, saying "CAUTION. MAIN LABORATORY."  
  
INT. LABORATORY-MAIN LAB-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
A small room, with computer consoles, and machines. T-virus samples are in locked metal crates. It is obvious how Wesker got here. A small elevator platform is in the back.  
  
Chris makes one step, and freezes in terror. In front of him is a ten feet tall capsule. It is filled with clear lqiuid, and Tyrant is sleeping in it. He is a magnificiant creatrue. Eight feet tall. Its right hand is a tangled mass of claws, and The left one is normal. Tyrant is lipless, its pearly white teeth showing. It is also sexless, The skin is grayish-blue. The heart is on the outside, and it looks very muscular. The creature seems to be in suspended animation.  
  
CHRIS  
My god...  
  
WESKER  
Magnificent, isn't it? And you will be its first...  
  
The door swings open, and Barry storms in. Wesker is shocked. Barry takes advantage of it, and hits Wesker on the head with the butt of his revolver. Wesker's glasses fall on the floor, cracking. He groans in pain, and falls on the floor.  
  
CHRIS  
Barry!  
  
BARRY  
Chris, I'm sorry. I heard everything. That piece of shit.  
  
CHRIS  
I understand, you had no choice. I know how much you love your family.  
  
  
BARRY  
Chris, I saw Rebecca. Is she...  
  
CHRIS  
Yes. She is. Is Jill safe?  
  
BARRY  
Yeah. Let's find the key card to the heliport and get out of here.  
  
CHRIS  
Not yet. We must destroy this thing.  
  
BARRY  
Wha... Holy shit!  
  
Barry, in shock, gazes at Tyrant.  
  
CHRIS  
There must be something that can destroy it on the control pad.  
  
BARRY  
But didn't you say that that man in the tunnel warned you about touching the control pad?  
  
Chris and Barry walk over to the control pad by Tyrant's cylinder.  
  
BARRY  
(looking at the control pad)  
Deactivating the life supports. This just might work.  
  
CHRIS  
Then press it.  
  
Barry presses the button, and the liquid in the cylinder starts to drain.  
  
WESKER  
Imbiceles!  
  
Chris and Barry turn around to find Wesker, rubbing his head, but standing firmly.  
  
WESKER  
By deactivating the life supports, you will only...  
  
The liquid finishes draing, and suddenly, Tyrant wakes up. It smashes the glass, and steps out of the cylinder. Ignoring Chris and Barry it slowly walks toward Wesker.  
  
  
WESKER  
Stop! I am your creator! You can't...  
  
Tyrant, silently, claws Wesker in his chest. Blood sprays everywhere as Wesker, screaming in pain, falls on the floor. Then, Tyrant starts coming after Chris and Barry. Chris notices Tyrant's exposed heart.  
  
CHRIS  
The heart! Gotta shoot it in the heart.  
  
Chris aims his revolver at Tyrant's heart, and pulls the trigger. All we hear is a click.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn it!  
  
As Chris reloads the revolver, Tyrant lifts its blood stained claw, ready to kill once more, but Barry, quickly, shoots it in the heart. Tyrat stops, and with a great thud, falls, on the floor.  
  
CHRIS  
Thanks.  
  
BARRY  
No time for that. Let's find the stupid key card.  
  
CHRIS  
(looking at Wesker)  
What a miserable death. Wait a sec. He's got something in his pocket.  
  
Chris kneels to Wesker's corpse and takes a white card, with Umbrella logo on it, out of Wesker's pocket.  
  
BARRY  
Good. Let's get Jill, and bust out of here!  
  
The two run out the door.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
Chris stares at Rebecca.  
  
CHRIS  
Why her?  
  
Rebecca groans, and wakes up. Chris and Barry aim their gun at her in caution. Rebecca sits up.  
  
REBECA  
What happened? Wesker... The bullet proof jacket!  
  
As Rebecca stands up, Chris and Barry sigh with relief. Rebecca proudly shows a hole in her chest. There is no blood.  
  
CHRIS  
Will you be alright?  
  
REBECCA  
(rubbing the back of her head)  
Yeah, but I earned myself a very nice bump.  
  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
BARRY  
Jill might want those back.  
  
CHRIS  
Where is she?  
  
BARRY  
There is a locked door by the stairs which lead to level one. You can't miss it. Here is the key to open it.  
  
Barry gives Chris a small key.  
  
BARRY  
The cell is inside the hallway the door leads too. It was unlocked when I got there, but as it shuts, it closes automatically. The key card should open it.  
  
CHRIS  
Okay. You guys wait for me by the helipad, I'll get there with Jill in a couple of minutes.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-MAIN LAB-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
Wesker mpans in pain, and wakes up. He looks at Tyrant's corpse.  
  
WESKER  
(weakly)  
No... Those bitches... They must pay.  
  
Wesker, supporting himself by clinging to the large computer console stands up. We see a sticker on the console. It says "TRIGGERING SYSTEM."  
  
Wesker presses the large red button in the center of the console, then he collapses back on the floor.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
The normal light go ut, and replaced by red flashes. Beeping sounds are heard. Then we hear a calm, female, computer voice.  
  
ANNOUNCER  
(o.s.)  
The triggering system has been activated. This facility will detonate in... fifty-five minutes. All personal must evacuate immdeatly. I repeat, the...  
  
CHRIS  
Shit! Wesker!  
  
REBECCA  
My god! He is trying to blow us up with the entire lab!  
  
BARRY  
Let's hurry!  
  
The three of them bolt for the elevator.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-MAIN LAB-THIRD LEVEL-SAME TIME.  
  
Among the beeping and red light flashing, including the announcer's voice once in a while, we see Tyrant's body. And is it our imagination, or did his claw just move?  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-CELL.  
  
Jill is nervously pacing around the small cell, while the noises of the triggering system's noise is heard outside. Then the door opens, and Chris enters. Jill falls into his arms.  
  
JILL  
Chris! You came for me!  
  
Before Chris can respond, Jill kisses him on the lips, fully.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill!  
  
JILL  
What about... You know.  
  
CHRIS  
Wesker is dwead. Barry is on our side. Let's go.  
  
JILL  
Okay.  
  
CHRIS  
Before we go, here is you stuff.  
  
Chris gives Jill her guns, she puts them in the appropriate places. Then they run into the hallway.  
  
CHRIS  
Now, let's go! This place will blow up soon.  
  
JILL  
Right.  
  
They run into the hallway.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL.  
  
Barry and Rebecca are waiting by the helipad doors. A few moments later, Chris and Jill come running up the stairs.  
  
CHRIS  
Are we all here? Good.  
  
Chris slides the card key into the card reader. It beeps in approval and the heliapd doors click. Chris opens them, and as the four of them are about to go through the doors, we hear the announcer's voice. once more.  
  
ANNOUNCER  
(o.s.)  
Emeregency lock release has been confirmed. All the locks are now unlocked to speed uo the evacuation process. All personal must evacuate immideatly.  
  
BARRY  
Shit! With the locks released, there will be hundreds of zombies here!  
  
JILL  
We have get out now!  
  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-SECOND LEVEL.  
  
The door that was before, unlocks, and the zombie that were trapped in the room before are free. Then, groaning and moaning, they stumble for the stairs.  
  
EXT. COURT YARD-NIGHT-SAME TIME.  
  
The doors of the building open automatically, and over fifty zombies stumble out, and move for the elevator.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-SAME TIME.  
  
The zombies' moans becom louder and louder.  
  
REBECCA  
What are they doing? Why are they coming here? I mean, of all places...  
  
CHRIS  
An instinct... A distant memory telling them that they need get to the helipad.  
  
BARRY  
Or they just sniffed us out. They are getting very hungry.  
  
JILL  
Com on! Let's go!  
  
CHRIS  
Don't forget to shut helipad doors.  
  
BARRY  
But they wont lock!  
  
CHRIS  
It's better than nothing.  
  
Jill and Rebecca rush through the doors. Chris and Barry follow them, and shut the doors behind them.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca are running up the stairs.In the distance we hear the triggering system alarm.  
  
Suddenly, the walkie-talkie comes to life again. Chris takes it out. We hear Brad's voice and static.  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
This is Brad Vi... S.T.A.R.S. Alphas or Bra... Please answer me. I'm running out of fuel. I repeat, there is not much fuel left. Please ans...  
  
CHRIS  
(yelling into the walkie-talkie)  
Brad! There is a a helipad b the old Spencer Estate! Find it! You have less than an hour! Do you copy?  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
...Over...  
  
The walkie-talkie becomes dead.   
  
JILL  
Do you think he heard us?  
  
CHRIS  
I am not sure. There must be something on the helipad we can contact him with.  
  
Chris is about to put it in his pocket, when he realizes something.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn it! The disk! I must have dropped it in the lab. We have to come back.  
  
BARRY  
There is no time!  
  
As they reach the last flight, the zombies' moans become louder.  
  
BARRY  
We will never make it this way. With all locks released, there will be a ton of zombies coming up here. You guys go and try to call up the helicopter. I'll hold those things off.  
  
CHRIS  
Are you nuts? There is too many of them. You'll never make it!  
  
JILL  
That's right. I'm staying with you.  
  
REBECCA  
You are both nuts!  
  
JILL  
Trust me. If things will get too difficult, we'll come bacj up. Right, Barry?  
  
BARRY  
Right.  
  
CHRIS  
Just don't play heroes. I am not losing anymore of my teammates. Come on, Rebecca.  
  
REBECCA  
Right. Please be careful.  
  
Chris and Rebecca ran out the double doors at the top of the stairs.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-NIGHT  
  
The sky is still dark, but not for much longer.   
  
Chris and Rebecca run out onto the wide helipad, with walls surrounding it. a giant "H" is painted in the circle. There is no communication tower.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn! There is no communication tower!  
  
Rebecca looks at a crate that says "FLARES."  
  
REBECCA  
Chris, look. Maybe we can signal Brad with one of the flares.  
  
CHRIS  
Worth a try.  
  
Rebecca opens the crate and takes out a flare. She runs with it to the center of the helipad, and puts in the ground.  
  
REBECCA  
Chris, do you have a lighter?  
  
CHRIS  
I think so...  
  
Chris searches his vest pocket an takes out a small golden lighter, it says "FROM CLAIRE."  
  
CHRIS  
Here you go.  
  
Rebecca takes the lighter and lights the flare with it. The flare flies into the sky, exploding in a red firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-NIGHT.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team helicopter is slying through the night sky, then a firework is seen in front of it.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Brad is at the pilot's seat. He sees the firework.  
  
BRAD  
What the?...  
  
The helicopter flies towards the source of the firework.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL.  
  
Zombies crowd the room. Most of them are trying to push open the helipad doors. The triggering system sounds can be heard.  
  
As one zombie moves away from his place, we see Enrico, now a zombie. He still has the gunshot wounds, and his face is twisted ina grimace of death. He joins the other zombies at the helipad door.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
Jill and Barry wait by the doors, which lead to the helipad. The moans of the zombies are getting louder. We hear them pounding on the door.  
  
JILL  
Bary, I think that there is too much of the zombies for us to fight. Let's just join Chris and Rebecca.  
  
Barry is silent. He stares at the stairs.  
  
JILL  
Barry...  
  
Barry is still silent.  
  
JILL  
(voice breaking in tears)  
Barry, for gods sake!  
  
The doors down stairs break open, and the zombies start, very slowly, to move up the stairs. They are lead by Enrico zombie.  
  
BARRY  
(calmly)  
They are here.  
  
Jill looks at Barry, in terror.  
  
BARRY  
Go on. Get out of here.  
  
JILL  
What?  
  
BARRY  
I don't want to go. Really. I have too much on my conscience.  
  
JILL  
But your family...  
  
Enrico zombie is the first one to reach them.  
  
JILL  
(in terror)  
Enrico...  
  
Barry shoots Enrico in the head. The zombie gasps, and falls off the stairs, into the zombie crowd. They waste no time, and with animal savage and greed, start feasting on him.  
  
BARRY  
This will hold them off for a while. Go.  
  
JILL  
But...  
  
BARRY  
(pushing Jill toward the doors)  
Move, Woman!  
  
Jill opens the doors, and runs into the helipad. Barry closes them behind her, and back away into the corner, away from the zombies.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
  
A thin line of sunshine can be seen on the horizon. The dawn is breaking.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
Jill runs out in the helipad, and gazes at the sky. Chris and Rebecca greet her.  
  
JILL  
(sighing with relief)  
Dawn...  
  
CHRIS  
Where is Barry?  
  
JILL  
(sadly)  
Uh...  
  
CHRIS  
I understand.  
  
REBECCA  
God, where is the helicopter? The whole place is about to explode!  
  
We hear the noise of a helicopter's blades. A few moments later, the helicopter appears overhead.  
  
REBECCA  
Finally...  
  
Suddenly, the wall in the back comes tumbling down, revealing Tyrant.  
  
  
JILL  
What the?!...  
  
CHRIS  
Is that thing still alive?  
  
REBECCA  
No!  
  
Tyrant, majestically, start to walk towards the trio. Jill takes out her shotgun and starts shooting at it.  
  
JILL  
Brad can't land!  
  
Chris and Rebecca takes out their weapons as well, but it is all useless. Tyrant raises its claw, and moves in for the kill.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Brad is watching in terror at the scene below. He then notices a crate next to his seat. The sticker on it says "ROCKET LAUNCHER."  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
Chris, Jill, and Rebecca run to different sides of the helipad, as Tyrant swings his claw.  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
Here! Use this!  
  
A rocket launcher falls on the ground. Chris is closest to it. He picks it up, and aims it at Tyrant.  
  
CHRIS  
Don't touch my teammates, puke face.  
  
Tyrant, as if insulted, turns to Chris. It aises his claw, and starts walking towards him. Chris pulls the trigger of the rocket launcher, and a rocket flies out of it, and hits Tyrant square in the chest. He explodes in a shower of blood and guts.  
  
The helicopter land, and Chris, Jill, and Rebecca run toward it. Just the, the doors fly open and the zombies stumble out into the helipad. Some of them start to it Tyrant's remains, while most of them start to move for the helicopter.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
Most zombies don not notice Barry, sitting in the corner aiming the gun to his head.  
  
The zombies keep going through the doors, and into the helipad, but one notices Barry. It slowly starts coming for him. Barry is getting ready to pull thr trigger, but at the last moment, he aims the gun at the zombie, and shoots it. He then kicks his way through the crowd, and into the helipad.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
  
The sun is rising. It is almost morning.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
The zombies are advancing towards the helicopter. Everyone is inside it, except for Jill, who is standing by the open hatch of the helicopter. She looks outside in tears. She then gets insode, and closes the hatch. The helicopter starts to lift off.  
  
A moment later Barry comes running out, punching the zombies that get in his way. He runs past the group that is munching on the remains of Tyrant, and runs for the helicopter.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Jill and Rebecca are looking outside the window, while Chris is standing next to Brad.  
  
JILL  
Barry is coming!  
  
REBECCA  
He is almost here.  
  
CHRIS  
Brad, go down.  
  
BRAD  
Hold on.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
The helicopter lands just low enough for Barry to climb aboard. The hatch opens, and Chris helds out his hand.  
  
  
CHRIS  
Grab it!  
  
As Barry climbs inside the helicopter, a zombies grabs his leg. It is abut to bite it, when Barry punches the zombie in the face with its foot, smashing the creature's skull. It falls on the ground, and Barry makes it safely aboard the helicopter. The hatch closes, and for a few moments, it hovers aobve the helipad, zombies trying ti grab it, but it is just within their reach. Then, it flies away.  
  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Barry is geting on his feet.  
  
CHRIS  
Are you okay?  
  
BARRY  
(grinning)  
For now? Yeah! Damn well!  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-A FEW MOMENTS LATER.  
  
The zombies are wondering dumbly around the helipad. Then we hear the announcer's voice.  
  
ANNOUNCER  
(o.s.)  
You have ten seconds. Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... System activation... Now.  
  
A geyser of fire erupts from the door way.  
  
EXT. MANSION-DAWN.  
  
Fire blows out of the windows of the old Spencer Estate.  
  
EXT. MANSION-BIRD'S EYE VIEW-DAWN.  
  
The entire estate dissapears in a cloud of fire.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
  
The helicopter flies away from the small mushroom cloud of explosion. A few seconds later, the the cloud fades.  
  
EXT. MANSION WRECKAGE-DAWN.  
  
The huge explosion is gone and the wreckage is just burning.  
  
  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER-DAWN.  
  
Morning sun is shining through the windows.  
  
Rebecca is sleeping, a thin blanket over her. Barry is sitting next to her. He reloads his gun, and puts it away. He takes out a polariod of his wife and daughters, looks at it, and smiles.  
  
On the other side, Jill is sleeping, her head resting on Chris's shoulder. He looks at her, and smiles. He then turns to Brad, who is operating the helicopter.  
  
CHRIS  
Brad, turn on the radio. Find something cheery.  
  
Jill twitches and wakes up.  
  
JILL  
Cheery? Now? Everyone's dead. Enrico, Joseph.... Everyone!  
  
Chris does not say anythong and Brad turns on the radio. First we hear static, then a News Reporter's voice.  
  
NEWS REPORTER  
....Said that the situtation is getting worse. Those things are alive. They are zombies. The Raccoon Police department can't handle all of them. They seem to be coming out of nowhere. For those of you who are just turning in: A pack of flesh eating zombies is attacking the suburbs of Raccoon! The situation might spread quickly. It only happened a few hours ago, but is spreading quickly!  
  
BARRY  
What the...?!  
  
CHRIS  
Shhh!  
  
JILL  
My god....  
  
Rebecca sits up, looking terrified. Brad tunrs pale from horror.  
  
NEWS REPORTER  
RPD is being set up as....  
  
We hear screams and a loud crash, followed by the familiar moaning of the zombies.  
  
NEWS REPORTER  
My god! They're here! Somebody close the fuckin' door! Somebo....  
  
The reporter screams and the moaning grows louder. Everything is soon replaced by a a loud static noise.  
  
Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, and Brad look at each other, terrified.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
  
The helicopter flies into the sunrise.  
  
EXT. FOREST-DAWN  
  
Five zombies are moaning and slowly stumble along the path. On the horizon we see Raccoon City. THat is where they are headed. We hear distant screams.  
  
The small pack of zombies is joined by another three, as.... THE CREDITS roll.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
THE END. 


	8. ALTERNATE ENDING 1: All hope dies

ALTERNATE ENDING TO "BIOHAZARD"  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
Chris stares at Rebecca. She is shot straight through the head. There is shock in her wide opened eyes.  
  
CHRIS  
Why her?  
  
BARRY  
I am sorry, but we have to rescue Jill.  
  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
BARRY  
Jill might want those back.  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
BARRY  
Jill might want those back.  
  
CHRIS  
Where is she?  
  
BARRY  
There is a locked door by the stairs which lead to level one. You can't miss it. Here is the key to open it.  
  
Barry gives Chris a small key.  
  
BARRY  
The cell is inside the hallway the door leads too. It was unlocked when I got there, but as it shuts, it closes automatically. The key card  
should open it.  
  
CHRIS  
Here is the key card. open the doors and wait for us.  
  
Chris gives Barry the key card.  
  
  
The two bolt for the elevator.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-CELL.  
  
Jill is nervously pacing around the small cell. Then the door opens, and Chris enters. Jill falls into his arms.  
  
JILL  
Chris! You came for me!  
  
  
CHRIS  
I couldn't just leave you!  
  
JILL  
What about... You know.  
  
CHRIS  
Wesker, he shot Rebecca, but he got what he deservered. Cold dead.  
  
JILL  
And Barry?  
  
CHRIS  
He's on our side, now let's go.  
  
JILL  
Right.  
  
They run out of the cell.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-SAME TIME.  
  
Barry slides the card key in the card reader. The doors open automatcally, revealing one zombie. It groans and starts moving towards Barry.  
  
BARRY  
Shit!  
  
Barry fires at the zombie, but he misses. He fires a second shot, but is out of bullets. Before he has a chance to reload, the zombie grabs him, and bites him on the neck, tearing out an artery. Barry screams in terror.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-A FEW MOMENTS LATER.  
  
Chris and Jill come running up the stairs, only to find a zombie feasting on Barry.  
  
JILL  
No...  
  
The zombie lifts its head. Chris shoots it.  
  
CHRIS  
We have to get to Brad. Let's go.  
  
The two procceed through the helipad's doors.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
As Chris and Jill make their way up the stairs, the walkie talkie comes back to life with Brad's voice. Again, it is mostly static.  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
This is Brad Vi... S.T.A.R.S. Alphas or Bra... Please answer me. I'm running out of fuel. I repeat, there is not much fuel left. Please ans...  
  
CHRIS  
(yelling into the walkie-talkie)  
Brad! There is a a helipad by the old Spencer Estate! Find it! Do you copy?  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
...Over...  
  
JILL  
Do you think he heard us?  
  
CHRIS  
It doesn't matter. We have to hurry.  
  
They run for the doors at the top of the stairs.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-SECOND LEVEL.  
  
The door that was before, breaks open, and the zombies that were trapped before start making their way to the stairs.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-NIGHT  
  
The sky is still dark, but not for much longer.   
  
Chris and Jill run out onto the wide helipad, with walls surrounding it. a giant "H" is painted in the circle. There is no communication tower.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn! There is no communication tower!  
  
Jill looks at a crate that says "FLARES."  
  
JILL  
Chris, look. Maybe we can signal Brad with one of the flares.  
  
CHRIS  
Worth a try.  
  
Jill opens the crate and takes out a flare. She runs with it to the center of the helipad, and puts in the ground.  
  
JILL  
Chris, do you have a lighter?  
  
  
CHRIS  
I think so...  
  
Chris searches his vest pocket an takes out a small golden lighter, it says "FROM CLAIRE."  
  
  
CHRIS  
Here you go.  
  
Jill takes the lighter and lights the flare with it. The flare flies into the sky, exploding in a red firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-NIGHT.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team helicopter is fying through the night sky, then a firework is seen in front of it.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Brad is at the pilot's seat. He sees the firework.  
  
BRAD  
What the?...  
  
The helicopter flies towards the source of the firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
  
A thin line of sunshine can be seen on the horizon. The dawn is breaking.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
JILL  
(sighing with relief)  
Dawn...  
  
We hear the noise of a helicopter's blades. A few moments later, the helicopter appears overhead.  
  
CHRIS  
Finally.  
  
The helicopter slowly lands on the helipad, its blades still running. Chris and Jill run towards it. The hatch opens, and we find Brad, standing in the middle of the cabin.  
  
BRAD  
Where is everyone else?  
  
JILL  
Uh...  
  
BRAD  
I understand.  
  
Suddenly, the wall in the back comes tumbling down, revealing Tyrant.  
  
  
JILL  
What the?!...  
  
CHRIS  
Is that thing still alive?  
  
BRAD  
Huh?!  
  
Chris and Jill manage to dive into the helicopter, but Brad is less lucky. Tyrants swings his claw, and guts him. Brad, gasping falls on the ground.  
  
Chris looks at a crate saying: "ROCKET LAUNCHER."  
  
As Tyrant start to climb into the helicopter, we see Chris, aiming the rocket launcher at him.  
  
CHRIS  
Fuck you!  
  
Chris shoots, and the rocket sends Tyrant back, reeling. Then he explodes in a shower of blood.  
  
CHRIS  
(putting the rocket launcher on the floor)  
Do you know how to fly this thing?  
  
JILL  
Well, yeah. I learned it in Delta Force.  
  
CHRIS  
Good. Then go on, get out of here.  
  
JILL  
What?!  
  
  
CHRIS  
I don't want to go. I really don't. All my friends. They are all... Just go on.  
  
JILL  
But...  
  
CHRIS  
Move, Woman!  
  
Chris jumps off the helicopter, running back into the lab.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
The zombies are making their way up the stairs.   
  
Chris comes into view, watching the scene downstairs, with the Colt Python aimed to his temple.  
  
As we move back to the zombies, the heavy revolver shoots one last time, offscreen. A few moments later, the zombies start moving towards their feast.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
  
The sun is rising above the hills.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
A few zombies manage to get onto the helipad, and are now moving towards the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter's blades start to roar more loudly, and are spinning faster and faster. We can see Jill in the window, desperately trying to get the helicopter to fly. Then she opens the hatch and looks out into the helipad, tears in her eyes. The zombies are advancing. The blades are right above her head, but Jill doesn't notice. It looks like she is waiting for something. Jill keeps starring at the zombies as if she is hypnotized. Then, Jill leans out too far, driving her head right into the spinning blades of the helicopter...  
  
EXT. MANSION-DAWN.  
  
...A headless coprse falls off the roof, right next to a few wandering zombies.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN  
  
The sun has risen into the sky.  
  
EXT. MANSION-DAWN.  
  
IN A WIDE SHOT: Silhouetted against the morning sky, the zombies are feasting on their last victim as... the CREDITS crawl up.  
  
  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
Just as the credits finish rolling, the helicopter's engine sputters... and dies.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
THE END 


	9. ALTERNATE ENDING 2: Still Dawn

ALTERNATE ENDING 2  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
Chris stares at Rebecca. She is shot straight through the head. There is shock in her wide opened eyes.  
  
CHRIS  
Why her?  
  
BARRY  
I am sorry, but we have to rescue Jill.  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
BARRY  
Jill might want those back.  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
CHRIS  
Where is she?  
  
BARRY  
There is a locked door by the stairs, which lead to level one. You can't miss it. Here is the key to open it.  
Barry gives Chris a small key.  
  
BARRY  
The cell is inside the hallway the door leads too. It was unlocked when I got there, but as it shuts, it closes automatically. The key card  
should open it.  
  
CHRIS  
Here is the key card. open the doors and wait for us.  
Chris gives Barry the key card.  
The two bolt for the elevator.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-CELL.  
  
Jill is nervously pacing around the small cell. Then the door opens, and Chris enters. Jill falls into his arms.  
  
JILL  
Chris! You came for me!  
  
CHRIS  
I couldn't just leave you!  
  
JILL  
What about... You know.  
  
CHRIS  
Wesker, he shot Rebecca, but he got what he deservered. Cold dead.  
  
JILL  
And Barry?  
  
CHRIS  
He's on our side, now let's go.  
  
JILL  
Right.  
  
They run out of the cell.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-SAME TIME.  
  
Barry slides the card key in the card reader. The doors open automatcally, revealing one zombie. It groans and starts moving towards Barry.  
  
BARRY  
Shit!  
  
Barry fires at the zombie, but he misses. He fires a second shot, but is out of bullets. Before he has a chance to reload, the zombie grabs him, and bites him on the neck, tearing out an artery. Barry screams in terror.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-A FEW MOMENTS LATER.  
  
Chris and Jill come running up the stairs, only to find a zombie feasting on Barry.  
  
JILL  
No...  
  
The zombie lifts its head. Chris shoots it.  
  
CHRIS  
We have to get to Brad. Let's go.  
The two procceed through the helipad's doors.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
As Chris and Jill make their way up the stairs, the walkie talkie comes back to life with Brad's voice. Again, it is mostly static.  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
This is Brad Vi... S.T.A.R.S. Alphas or Bra... Please answer me. I'm running out of fuel. I repeat, there is not much fuel left. Please ans...  
  
CHRIS  
(yelling into the walkie-talkie)  
Brad! There is a a helipad by the old Spencer Estate! Find it! Do you copy?  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
...Over...  
  
JILL  
Do you think he heard us?  
  
CHRIS  
It doesn't matter. We have to hurry.  
They run for the doors at the top of the stairs.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-SECOND LEVEL.  
The door that was before, breaks open, and the zombies that were trapped before start making their way to the stairs.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-NIGHT  
The sky is still dark, but not for much longer.   
Chris and Jill run out onto the wide helipad, with walls surrounding it. a giant "H" is painted in the circle. There is no communication tower.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn! There is no communication tower!  
Jill looks at a crate that says "FLARES."  
  
JILL  
Chris, look. Maybe we can signal Brad with one of the flares.  
  
CHRIS  
Worth a try.  
  
Jill opens the crate and takes out a flare. She runs with it to the center of the helipad, and puts in the ground.  
  
JILL  
Chris, do you have a lighter?  
  
CHRIS  
I think so...  
  
Chris searches his vest pocket an takes out a small golden lighter, it says "FROM CLAIRE."  
  
CHRIS  
Here you go.  
  
Jill takes the lighter and lights the flare with it. The flare flies into the sky, exploding in a red firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-NIGHT.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team helicopter is fying through the night sky, then a firework is seen in front of it.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Brad is at the pilot's seat. He sees the firework.  
  
BRAD  
What the?...  
  
The helicopter flies towards the source of the firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
A thin line of sunshine can be seen on the horizon. The dawn is breaking.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
JILL  
(sighing with relief)  
Dawn...  
  
We hear the noise of a helicopter's blades. A few moments later, the helicopter appears overhead.  
  
CHRIS  
Finally.  
  
The helicopter slowly lands on the helipad, its blades still running. Chris and Jill run towards it. The hatch opens, and we find Brad, standing in the middle of the cabin.  
  
BRAD  
Where is everyone else?  
  
JILL  
Uh...  
  
BRAD  
I understand.  
  
Suddenly, the wall in the back comes tumbling down, revealing Tyrant.  
  
JILL  
What the?!...  
  
CHRIS  
Is that thing still alive?  
  
BRAD  
Huh?!  
  
Chris and Jill manage to dive into the helicopter, but Brad is less lucky. Tyrant swings his claw, and guts him. Brad, gasping falls on the ground.  
  
Chris looks at a crate saying: "ROCKET LAUNCHER."  
  
As Tyrant starts to climb into the helicopter, we see Chris, aiming the rocket launcher at him.  
  
CHRIS  
Fuck you!  
  
Chris shoots, and the rocket sends Tyrant back, reeling. Then he explodes in a shower of blood.  
  
CHRIS  
(putting the rocket launcher on the floor)  
Do you know how to fly this thing?  
  
JILL  
Well, yeah. I learned it in Delta Force.  
  
CHRIS  
Good. Then go on, get out of here.  
  
JILL  
What?!  
  
CHRIS  
I don't want to go. I really don't. All my friends. They are all... Just go on.  
  
JILL  
But...  
  
CHRIS  
Move, Woman!  
  
Chris jumps off the helicopter, running back into the lab.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
The zombies are making their way up the stairs.   
Chris comes into view, watching the scene downstairs, with the Colt Python aimed to his temple.  
  
EXT. HELIAPD-DAWN  
  
Outside, Jill is desperately trying to start the helicopter.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
  
The zombies do not seem to notice Chris, but one does. It is Barry, a shadow of his former self. Chris looks at Barry, takes and shoots him in the head. Barry falls into the crowd of zombies. Chris jumps up and starts pushing and kicking through crowd, towards the helicopter.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN  
  
A few zombies managed to get onto the roof.  
  
Jill finally gets the helicopter to start. It slowly lifts off.  
  
Chris finally makes It out onto the helipad. He runs towards the helicopter, too fast for the slow zombies/  
  
INT. HELIOCOPTER-DAWN.  
  
Jill sees Chris and lowers the helicopter.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN  
  
Chris opens the back door of the helicopter, which is hovering right above the ground, and jumps in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT. HELICOPTER-DAWN  
  
Jill looks back to see if Chris is okay. He is sitting on the bench and is smiling.  
  
CHRIS  
How much fuel do we have?  
  
JILL  
(looks at gas meter)  
Not much.  
  
Chris  
All right.  
  
Jill turns the steering wheel.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD - DAWN  
  
The two survivors fly away from the crowd of zombies, and into the sunrise.  
  
THE CREDITS ROLL.  
  
THE END. 


	10. ALTERNATE ENDING 3: Jill's Last Stand

ALTERNATE ENDING 2  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-THIRD LEVEL.  
  
Chris stares at Rebecca. She is shot straight through the head. There is shock in her wide opened eyes.  
  
CHRIS  
Why her?  
  
BARRY  
I am sorry, but we have to rescue Jill.  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
BARRY  
Jill might want those back.  
Barry gets Jill's gun and shotgun off the floor, and gives them to Chris. Chris puts the shotgun in the back of his belt, and the gun in front.  
  
CHRIS  
Where is she?  
  
BARRY  
There is a locked door by the stairs, which lead to level one. You can't miss it. Here is the key to open it.  
Barry gives Chris a small key.  
  
BARRY  
The cell is inside the hallway the door leads too. It was unlocked when I got there, but as it shuts, it closes automatically. The key card  
should open it.  
  
CHRIS  
Here is the key card. open the doors and wait for us.  
Chris gives Barry the key card.  
The two bolt for the elevator.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-CELL.  
  
Jill is nervously pacing around the small cell. Then the door opens, and Chris enters. Jill falls into his arms.  
  
JILL  
Chris! You came for me!  
  
CHRIS  
I couldn't just leave you!  
  
JILL  
What about... You know.  
  
CHRIS  
Wesker, he shot Rebecca, but he got what he deservered. Cold dead.  
  
JILL  
And Barry?  
  
CHRIS  
He's on our side, now let's go.  
  
JILL  
Right.  
  
They run out of the cell.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-SAME TIME.  
  
Barry slides the card key in the card reader. The doors open automatcally, revealing one zombie. It groans and starts moving towards Barry.  
  
BARRY  
Shit!  
  
Barry fires at the zombie, but he misses. He fires a second shot, but is out of bullets. Before he has a chance to reload, the zombie grabs him, and bites him on the neck, tearing out an artery. Barry screams in terror.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-FIRST LEVEL-A FEW MOMENTS LATER.  
  
Chris and Jill come running up the stairs, only to find a zombie feasting on Barry.  
  
JILL  
No...  
  
The zombie lifts its head. Chris shoots it.  
  
CHRIS  
We have to get to Brad. Let's go.  
The two procceed through the helipad's doors.  
  
INT. STAIRS LEADING TO THE HELIPAD.  
As Chris and Jill make their way up the stairs, the walkie talkie comes back to life with Brad's voice. Again, it is mostly static.  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
This is Brad Vi... S.T.A.R.S. Alphas or Bra... Please answer me. I'm running out of fuel. I repeat, there is not much fuel left. Please ans...  
  
CHRIS  
(yelling into the walkie-talkie)  
Brad! There is a a helipad by the old Spencer Estate! Find it! Do you copy?  
  
BRAD  
(o.s.)  
...Over...  
  
JILL  
Do you think he heard us?  
  
CHRIS  
It doesn't matter. We have to hurry.  
They run for the doors at the top of the stairs.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY-SECOND LEVEL.  
The door that was before, breaks open, and the zombies that were trapped before start making their way to the stairs.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-NIGHT  
The sky is still dark, but not for much longer.   
Chris and Jill run out onto the wide helipad, with walls surrounding it. a giant "H" is painted in the circle. There is no communication tower.  
  
CHRIS  
Damn! There is no communication tower!  
Jill looks at a crate that says "FLARES."  
  
JILL  
Chris, look. Maybe we can signal Brad with one of the flares.  
  
CHRIS  
Worth a try.  
  
Jill opens the crate and takes out a flare. She runs with it to the center of the helipad, and puts in the ground.  
  
JILL  
Chris, do you have a lighter?  
  
CHRIS  
I think so...  
  
Chris searches his vest pocket an takes out a small golden lighter, it says "FROM CLAIRE."  
  
CHRIS  
Here you go.  
  
Jill takes the lighter and lights the flare with it. The flare flies into the sky, exploding in a red firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-NIGHT.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team helicopter is fying through the night sky, then a firework is seen in front of it.  
  
INT. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM HELICOPTER.  
  
Brad is at the pilot's seat. He sees the firework.  
  
BRAD  
What the?...  
  
The helicopter flies towards the source of the firework.  
  
EXT. SKY-DAWN.  
A thin line of sunshine can be seen on the horizon. The dawn is breaking.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
JILL  
(sighing with relief)  
Dawn...  
  
We hear the noise of a helicopter's blades. A few moments later, the helicopter appears overhead.  
  
CHRIS  
Finally.  
  
The helicopter slowly lands on the helipad, its blades still running. Chris and Jill run towards it. The hatch opens, and we find Brad, standing in the middle of the cabin.  
  
BRAD  
Where is everyone else?  
  
JILL  
Uh...  
  
BRAD  
I understand.  
  
Suddenly, the wall in the back comes tumbling down, revealing Tyrant.  
  
JILL  
What the?!...  
  
CHRIS  
Is that thing still alive?  
  
BRAD  
Huh?!  
  
Chris and Jill manage to dive into the helicopter, but Brad is less lucky. Tyrant swings his claw, and guts him. Brad, gasping falls on the ground.  
  
Chris looks at a crate saying: "ROCKET LAUNCHER."  
  
As Tyrant starts to climb into the helicopter, we see Chris, aiming the rocket launcher at him.  
  
CHRIS  
Fuck you!  
  
Chris shoots, and the rocket sends Tyrant back, reeling. Then he explodes in a shower of blood.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-MAIN LAB.  
  
Wesker wakes up. He sees that Tyrant is gone and that large hole is made where the door used to be. Wesker groans and stands up, then he limps towards the hall.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY.  
  
Wesker sees a door saying "MEDICAL ROOM." He opens the door and sneaks inside.  
  
EXT. HELIPAD-DAWN.  
  
JILL  
All right, let's go.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and a horde of ZOMBIES burst out.  
  
CHRIS  
How did they get here?!  
  
JILL  
They sniffed us out!  
  
One zombie stands out from among the rest. It is Barry. He stumbles towards Chris, faster than the others.  
  
JILL  
Barry, no! Chris, shoot him!  
  
Chris stares at his comrade, unable to lift his gun. Barry leans towards him, and bites out an artery. Chris moans in pain and collapses on the ground.  
  
CHRIS  
Jill, Shoot!  
  
Jill aims her shotgun at Barry and shoots, blowing up his head. Meanwhile, the zombies are advancing.  
  
CHRIS  
Go on, get out of here?  
  
JILL  
But how? I can't fly that thing!  
  
CHRIS  
Look, there's a ladder.  
  
Chris points at a ladder on the edge of the heliad, leading to the ground.  
  
CHRIS  
Go. Find help.  
  
JILL  
But...  
  
CHRIS  
There is no time. I am a gonner. Go!  
  
Jill starts crying and climbs down the ladder.  
  
Chris stands up, holding his throat. He backs away from the undead crowd.  
  
EXT. FOREST-DAWN.  
  
Jill climbs down the ladder. She spins around to find a zombie dog, growling at her. As it Jumps, Jill shoots with her shotgun. The dog yelps and dies.  
  
ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST  
  
Jill continues on her way and bumps into a zombie it is JOSPEPH, all chewed up and blood stained.  
  
JILL  
Joseph...  
  
Jill starts crying. Joseph stares at her for a moment. Then, he growls and moves towards her. Jill throws away her shotgun and takes out her old gun. She shoots Joseph in the head, making a clean hole between the eye brows. Joseph collapses on the gorund.  
  
YET ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST.  
  
Jill spots a truck.  
  
JILL  
Hello? Please, help me!  
  
Jill runs for the truck, but something grabs her. TWO MEN appear from behind the bushes.  
  
MAN 1  
Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.  
  
MAN 2  
What are you doing here alone, Pretty Lady.  
  
They are obviously red necks. Jill turns her head and see the the person who is holding her is just ANOTHER MAN. She pushes away and the man smiles sarcastically.  
  
JILL  
Who are you?  
  
MAN 3  
We and a bunch of other Raccoon citizens are huntin' them things down.  
  
JILL  
Then follow me. I know where those things are coming from.  
  
MAN 2  
Where?  
  
JILL  
Spencer estate.  
  
MAN 1  
Ya' kiddin', right?  
  
EXT. MANSION-MORNING.  
  
The red necks are running out of the mansion's broken doors. They are holding all dorts of loot. Golden candlesticks, paintings, silverweare.  
  
Other are putting the dead zombies, chimeras, hunters, and zombie dogs in a huge pile, pouring them with gasoline. The huge snake is curled up beside them.  
  
A JEEP comes riding up from the woods. As it stops, Jill and Man 1 get out.  
  
JILL  
Why are you doing this?  
  
MAN 1  
Because the police won't do anything and the S.T.A.R.S. team disappeared for some reason. (notices Jill's uniform) Oh! Where are your teammates?  
  
JILL  
They're dead, okay? Come o, I'll help you.  
  
Jill walks towards the mansion.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY.  
  
Jill and Man 1 are making their way down the hallway. Suddenly, a zombie jumps out. It is held on a leash by A WOMAN.  
  
MAN 1  
Well, hot dang there, Eula May! Looks like you found yourself a man.  
  
WOMAN  
I sure did, Cletus Jay! Got myself a groom, I did.  
  
MAN 1  
Well, let me help you fix him up!  
  
He takes out a gun and shoots the zombie in the head. It collapses on the floor.  
  
WOMAN  
Thanks, Cletus.  
  
Jill looks at them in disgust.  
  
EXT. HALIPAD-MORNING.  
  
The zombies are gun. All that is left is blood stains.  
  
Jill and a group of hill billies coem up. Another group is examining the helicopter. Man 1 spots a shed in the corner.  
  
MAN 1  
Let's see what's up in there.  
  
Man 1 and Jill walk up to the shed. Jill opens the door and a zombie walks out, It is Chris. He stares blankly at Jill, as if recognizing her.  
  
JILL  
No!  
  
Suddenly, shot is heard and Chris falls on the ground, with a hole in his head. Man 1 puts away his smoking gun.  
  
Jill starts crying and runs off.  
  
INT. LABORATORY-HALLWAY  
  
Jill stops by a door saying "MEDICAL ROOM" to finish crying. Suddenly, the door opens and A HAND grabs her. It is Wesker, alive and well. His wound from Tyrant carefully bandaged.  
  
WESKER  
You came back! You got the rescue party!  
  
Jill, with an angry expression on her face, takes out her gun and shoots Wesker in the head. He gasps and collapses on the floor. FIVE MAN COME running up to see what happened.  
  
MAN  
What happened?  
  
JILL  
There's another one for the fire.  
  
Jill calmly walks away..  
  
EXT. MASNION-MORNING.  
  
Jill walks over to the burning pile of monster, Man 1 come up to her, holding an empty can of gasoline.  
  
Man 1  
We're ready to burn this joint.  
  
He lights a match and throws into the mansion. It quickly catches fire.  
  
JILL  
You don't know what favor you did to the world. Hopefully, T-virus is gone for good.  
  
MAN 1  
Huh?  
  
JILL  
Nothing.  
  
Jill looks at the burning mansion.  
  
THE CREDITS roll.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
